Unlikely Conditions (SYOC)
by Mookiebear12
Summary: Unlikely conditions… Of course, this is what our survivors are always met with. Mostly of time, these conditions always end the worse for them. Can our survivors survive when they are met unlikely conditions such as when corpses reanimate and feast on the living? Who knows and who cares! *SYOC OPEN*
1. OC STUFF

The day started out shining like the others. The smell of autumn leaves wavered in the cold air. The sound of cars, teen's chatting, and children's laughter as they headed off to school. And for some, the bitter taste of their own blood starts the day as the new day brings with it new scars. It shouldn't of ended this way. It shouldn't of ended with crimson and carnage painting it's way on everything, to schools, banks, streets, or even homes. How did this peace and joy, turn into horror and fear? Why did this day become so _dark_? And how did we get met with these unlikely conditions?

* * *

><p><strong> I was bored out of my mind and this popped into my head... And I bet some of you guys are like "Wtf! doesn't she have like 2 other SYOC'?!" Okay maybe not like that, but hey! This seemed good enough to write! And BESIDES I'm pretty sure I can manage 3 stories at once and if I can't then I MUST be a bad writer! :**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Info:<em>**

**1. Story takes place in Hills Creek (Fictional), Washington, it's October 24, 2012**

**2. There's no due date so take your time.**

**3. This isn't a "First Come, First Serve" thing. I expected you to take some time on your OC.**

**4. You can send all ages! Every OC is going to get screen time!**

**5. NO SCHOOL UNIFORM**

**6. You can send any many OC's as you like. (No romantic relationships though, but they can be related.)**

**7. OC Format is on my Profile and here. Also I have my OC on here so you can use him as a example…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rules<em>**

**1. Send your OCs via PM. If you review your OC, I'll cut you. And send it with the title like (OC's Name) : Unlikely Conditions **

**2. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus… PLEASE…**

**3. Be realistic**

**4. Be creative**

**5. I SWEAR YOU BETTER BE REALISTIC AND CREATIVE! I'LL START BREAKING SHIT IF YOU AIN'T!**

**6. Ahem, still I'm very serious about realistic. No crazy hair colors or eye colors… Just you're normal hair/eye colors…**

**7. This is the most important rule of all…HAVE FUN! That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>BASIC INFO<strong>

**Full Name:**

**Nickname/Alias:**

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Nationality: **

**Ethnicity:**

**Sexuality:**

**Birthday:**

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Height and Weight:**

**Skin Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Build/Body Type:**

**Scars/Tattoos/Other:**

**1st set of Clothes:**

**2nd set of Clothes: **

**3rd set of Clothes:**

**Sleepwear:**

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**History before the Outbreak:**

**Family: **

**History with Iker(if any):**

**PERSONALITY AND PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality:**

**Character's Theme Song:**

**Strengths: (Maximum is 5)**

**Weaknesses: (Has to be more than strengths or equal to)**

**Addictions/Vices:**

**Any fears?:**

**Any secrets?: **

**Any illness?:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Love interest:**

**WEAPONS and FIGHTING STYLE**

**1st Weapon:**

**2nd Weapon(s):**

**3rd Weapon(s):**

**Fighting Style:**

**EXTRA STUFF!**

**Religion: **

**School Clubs/Sports: (Only if you're sending 13-18 year olds)**

**School Status: (Again if you're sending 13-18 year olds)**

**OC's personal opinion on Iker:**

**Other (In case I forgot anything):**

* * *

><p><strong>BASIC INFO<strong>

**Full Name: **Iker Clyde Wulf

**Age: **18

**Gender: **Male

**Nationality: **German

**Ethnicity: **His ethnicity is German/British mixed.

**Sexuality: **Heterosexual

**Birthday: **February 14, 1994

**APPEARANCE INFO**

**Height and Weight: **6'0 and 179lbs

**Skin Color: **Ivory

**Eye Color: **Dark Blue

**Hair Color: **Platinum Blonde

**Hair Style: **Mid-length hair that's spiky in back with brushed down bangs that nearly covers his left eye. It's usually neat without much effort on Iker's part besides him brushing it.

**Build/Body Type: **Iker has a tall, slender, lean build. Iker had long arms and legs even for his 6'0 height, and has muscular legs but leaner arms, thought still has muscle in them. Iker does have a thin and flat chest that's not really lacking in muscle build.

**Scars/Tattoos/Other: **He has multiple scars on his knees, arms, chest, back and stomach.

**1st set of Clothes: **Iker's 1st set of clothes consists of a dark purple v-neck with a long sleeved black undershirt. He wears faded blackish grey jeans with a black belt. He also has a purple rabbit pattern on his belt. Iker's black beanie hat has a woolen underlayer, and he has a large purple rabbit pin pinned on the left side. Lastly, he wears black combat boots.

**2nd set of Clothes: **Iker's 2nd set of clothes consists of slightly baggy dark blue skinny jeans, a black leather belt with purple studs on it and a 8-bit bunny head as the belt buckle. A dark purple tank top underneath a henley charcoal hoodie with his black combat boots. He also has an amulet of sorts.

**3rd set of Clothes:** Iker's 3rd set of clothes consists of slightly baggy black skinny jeans, the same belt with purple studs on it and 8-bit bunny head as the belt buckle. A black tank top underneath a dull dark purple sweater with black combat boots. Still has an amulet of sorts.

**Sleepwear: **A black tank-top and lime green and black checkered pajama's bottoms.

**BACKGROUND INFO**

**History before the Outbreak: **Iker came from a wealthy family in Germany, living with his mother, father and youngest sister. As a child, Iker was impatient and unintentionally violent, though this was attributed to his lack of the sense of feeling. Due to his affliction, he could never play with other kids because he didn't know what pain felt like to others, usually shrugging off any injuries he got, and was confused when other children reacted to their own injuries. He often (though accidental) hurt other children he would play with since he couldn't actually feel, he thought it was the same for everyone else. Once he began severely hurting himself and others, his rather concerned parents isolated him from others, even his own youngest sister. He hardly ever went outside, or even went out of his room. Sure, he was given all the care he needed like schooling, cooking, or whatever, but no one ever aided him whenever he was sad or lonely. With nothing else for him to do, he took up any knowledge he gained. He eventually got used to being alone, and ended up with the thought that he wasn't the same as other humans, and that whether he lived or died didn't matter since he was different.

It was like this until he was 15 (almost 16), when his father sent him and his sister, Aixa, to a public school. On the first day, one of the boy's there decide that they were going to sexually abuse Aixa which was a big mistake. Iker saw this, and beat the poor boy into a bloody plub and didn't stop even when the secrity was called. He tried his best to kill the boy, yet he was unsuccessful. A week later, he was sent off to live with his aunt because his parents couldn't deal with the embrassment that he cause.

The time he was there was uneventful until the day that his older cousin, Jackson was murder in front of him and Piper. Piper, being how close he was to him and stuff, always tried to make him proud of her since her mother or father wasn't there that much. It was tough for Iker, and it still is to this day. But Piper's world shattered. Later on she started halucingating, saying how she saw her brother on the front lawn. It got really serious to the point where one day, she had a breakdown and locked herslef inside her room and she plunged her hairpins in her eyes.

**Family:**

**Father - **Leon Wulf

**Mother - **Maria Wulf

**Younger Sister - **Aixa Wulf

**Aunt - **Anna Cavanaugh

**Younger Cousin - **Piper Cavanaugh

**PERSONALITY AND PERSONAL INFO**

**Personality: **Iker is a quiet and cold person, and prefers to be alone. However, his silence is not due to lack of self-confidence; it's because he never shows fear for anything. In other words, he's serious, cynical, sardonic and anti-social person who has no fear. He's quite abrasive and rebellious and often will show it. However Iker is completely opposed to thoughtless or meaningless violence, preferring to settle problems without using his fists when possible. However if a fight is inevitable, he won't hesitate to join in and use violence. Due to his Congenital Insensitivity To Pain (or CIP for short), he often wonders what pain feels like and this does get him into trouble a bit, but also an advantage as well. He is well-mannered to a certain extent, often treating people who are elderly or his family with a lot of respect. He is disaffected and disassociated with society, and quite apathetic. And he's came up with the thought-process that he's not the same as other humans, and that whether he lives or dies doesn't matter since he's different. Because of this, he has no qualms with engaging in debauchery and other hedonistic acts. However, he does have a huge heart beneath all of this rough exterior. He's very possessive and obsessive, and when he's truly attached to something or someone, it has to be his, and he'll be around them no matter what. He's very loving and tender around the person, and is very VERY clingy to the said person, willing to do anything that will make them happy. It might be to the point where someone might call his love "Creepy". He is very calm and stable when the need calls for it, but is also rather devious and manipulative when it comes to getting things he wants. His methods of manipulation are rather passive aggressive as he appears like he's caring (for which he is, depending on the person he's trying to manipulate) and making others feel bad about themselves. Now if someone starts doubting his abilities (and their not a close friend) to take care of those he cares about he would dismiss them as being wrong and follow up with an insult or a taunt, but if things gets drastic then he'll lose his temper, getting very loud and angry, and might try to beat the person if they continue, but as stated before, he's completely opposed to thoughtless violence. Iker is also a good listener and often will try to help people with their problems (Often by cheering them up, doing extremely stupid things to make them laugh, giving them advice, ect.). While not a compulsive liar, if he feels the need too, he will often lie to others in order to protect them and might not ever tell them the truth in slight fear they would snap or get sad. Iker's also somewhat an arrogant and cocky person, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of his enemies, making taunts and sarcastic jokes on the battlefield, but is very focus in battle and often has a plan in mind to help back him or the group up.

**Character's Theme Song(s): **Placebo - Running Up That Hill

[Glutamine] - When Crooks Laugh

Jeff and Cassy Lee Williams - Red Like Roses Part II

**Strengths:**

*Due to his CIP, he doesn't feel pain.

*Very Intelligent.

*He's know how to defend himself and has practice with Japanese swords a bit (More than a bit) when he was in Germany because his father liking Japanese culture very much.

*Despite his build, he's pretty stronger than the normal body builder.

*He is very manipulative when it comes to getting what he wants and even might go to the extrexmes with "dirty tricks".

**Weaknesses:**

*Because of his CIP, he could potentially ignore any injures he receives, leaving his injures to get worse later on.

*He's pretty hard to get along with if you piss him off.

*He shows no fear in anything so this could lead into him getting reckless.

*Very Quick Tempered.

*He cares a lot for his cousin and refuses to go anywhere without her.

*He's possessive, obsessive and very envious of his friends.

*His chiraptophobia makes him have a hard time, if anyone were to touch him, he will feel disgust and sick to the point where he'll proabably vomit unless he knows them.

**Addictions/Vices:** He has a habit of engaging in debauchery and other hedonistic acts.

**Any fears?: **None that he's aware of, besides Chiraptophobia (To which he will disgust and sick to the point of vomiting with the said person who touch him unless he knows them)

**Any secrets?: **His past, and what he thinks of himself.

**Any illness?: **Congenital Insensitivity To Pain, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and Chiratophobia (or Haphephobia).

**Likes: **Rabbits, Chocolate, Pizza, Pasta, Blueberries, Fighting, Cooking, Chess, Rain, Being alone, lots of music, and Snow.

**Dislikes: **Anything animal that hurts his rabbit, Strawberries, Country music, Hot days, Not being able to feel pain, heat, and the Sun.

**Love interest: **What love interest? Haha...

**WEAPONS and FIGHTING STYLE**

**1st Weapon: **Butcher Knives

**2nd Weapon(s): **Katana (A 28-1/8 black damascus blade, and the overall Katana is 40-1/8 inches. The katana has a black oval guard, and it tsuka-ito is braided from white and red material. The black scabbard has hand painted white and red floweres. Piper hand-painted the flowers before Jackson died, and it was a going away gift from his father because he felt bad for sending away his son. Also there is a certain way to pull the katana out the scabbard, otherwise the katana will NOT open, no matter what you do.)

His uncle's black and silver pocket knife

His uncle's slightly modified Smith and Wesson Model 500 double action revolver.

**3rd Weapon(s): **Katana

Uncle's pocket knife.

Uncle's Smith and Wesson revolver.

**Fighting Style:** Though, he is strong, he prefers to use his opponent's movement against them. It's much like Aikido, but's he not afraid to throw punches and kicks as well if he thinks he needs them. His CIP does allow him to continue to move even when he's badly injure so that's a plus, but he could bleed out and won't even notice it so that's a negative.

(With Katana) Iker usually wields his katana with a style similar to the laido (smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard) technique, but most of the time he keeps his katana in its scabbard so tge katana is pretty much a blunt weapon instead of a bladed weapon. He often carries the katana in his hand rather tieing the sageo around his belt in battle. And even when not in battle, he keeps the katana in its scabbard and uses it like a walking cane. Though if he's against a large group of opponents, he won't hesitate to get very barbaric and violent with his attacks.

**EXTRA STUFF!**

**Religion: **Catholic

**School Clubs/Sports: **Cooking Club, and Track.

**School Grades: **He doesn't care about his grades whatsoever. I mean, he barely shows up for classes even if he went to school that day. Though, he is intelligent and does surprises people when monthly exams come around, always being on the top 3 when they post the scores.

**Other (In case I forgot anything): **He has a pet rabbit, named Whiskers.


	2. OC List so far

**Unlikely Conditions Casting List**

Iker Clyde Wulf... ... ... ... .Kana Daitoryu... ... ... ... ...Christiano Garcia Goodwin  
>Shinjiro Amada... ... ... ... .Marise Sekihara<br>Robbin Efy Welder... ... ... .Daisy Diana Sierra  
>Elsa Fairchild... ... ... ... ...Zack Anderson<br>Xuan Leblanc... ... ... ... ...Gordon Williams  
>Sullivan Lynley... ... ... ... ..Kandyce Williams<br>Hillary Jewel Reinheart... ..Celyn Vered Rosenheld  
>Avalon MacArthur... ... ... ..Alexia Nightwing<br>Saytin Hollowman... ... ... .Kiyoshi Shiroibara  
>Elena Grey... ... ... ... ... ...Kuro Kazuma<br>Alice McAuley... ... ... ... ...Rhyden Undercrag  
>Junbie McAuley... ... ... ... .Skylar McPherson<br>Dustin Elijah O'Conner... ...John McDaniel  
>Kristoff Ashton Winters... ..Jack McDaniel<br>Kazyu Daitoryu... ... ... ... .Kenneth Alcorn  
>Chi Daitoryu... ... ... ... ... .Candy Ashford<br>Hayley Nicole Grimiore... ...Destiny Soul


	3. Fun and Games Before The Dead

**Mookie: Hey... Okay, so don't yell at me! Yes, I lied about not updating my stories and yes, still have stiches in my left hand... So I type all of this with my right hand... OKAY?! So don't yell at me for typing because I didn't use both of my hands...Only my right hand, HAPPY?! Yes? Because this was hard as hell, typing with only one hand, but I was so bored that I couldn't help since I can't go to that dreaded place called school(Not like I'm not happy with that because I am) yet so this was a fail attempt to control my boredom so... And I also change the date when the zombies attack to 2012... So it's October 24, 2012. **

_**ENJOY AND READ ON!**_

* * *

><p><em>(Enter Flashback)<em>

_A 15-year-old boy looked out the fogged up window of his bedroom, watching the light patter of rain fall gently on the window. He knew he should of been asleep, but for some reason, he just couldn't actually fall asleep. Lightning struck near the house, lighting up the dark room while the boy snapped his head towards the door. He threw off his covers, letting the coldness surround him before getting out of the little bed and opening the door. Lighting stuck again and this time, he heard a little yelp that came from 2 doors down. Slowly, he made his way at the brightly colored door, before putting an ear onto it. Certain that his little cousin was inside and awake, he opened the door in a quick fashion, closing it shut as he stepped inside. "Are you alright?" The boy's dark blue eyes scanned at the figure hiding underneath the dark purple covers._

_"I-I'm fine..." The figure slip their head from underneath the covers, revealing it to be a black-haired girl with grey-ish blue eyes. The boy could tell that she had been crying for some time, before making his way onto her bed and slipping underneath the covers. "W-Wha-" The girl began, only for the boy to cut her off._

_"You were crying and you're terrified of lighting so it's only natural for me to comfort you if Jackson isn't here, Pipes." The boy answered quickly, glaring down at the 13-year-old girl before pulling her into an embrace._

_Pipes or Piper put her head and snuggled into her older cousin's chest, trying to calm down at least so he could leave. "I'm s-sorry, Iker-"_

_"Don't say you're sorry, ya big wimp." Iker said strictly before closing his eyes, and getting more in a comfortable position, still holding Piper in his arms._

_Lighting flashed in the room before a loud roar of thunder followed it, making Piper dig her nails into Iker's arms. There was a light clashed downstairs, making the two teens sit up out of the bed._

_"W-What was that?" Piper asked Iker as his eyes narrowed a bit._

_Iker didn't answer the question, as he wrapped the covers around him and her before pulling her along to the door and opening it. Slowly they made their way down the hall to the stairs when they notice a red tinted pool on the stairs. Piper had a death grip on Iker's arm as they both stepped around it before making their way downstairs quietly, seeing the body of their baby sitter. Piper wanted to scream but Iker clamped a hand over her mouth, "Don't scream." He whispered to her. _

_A gunshot sounded, scarring both Piper and Iker out of their skins, but they didn't scream only running to the living room corridor where a black haired man with green eyes was on his knees, holding his stomach while a tall man pointed a gun at her head. His green eyes wandered over Iker and Piper as police sirens sounded. There was terror and fear in the man's eyes, but he let out a smile. The man pulled the trigger once more-_

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

><p>A boy about 18 years of age, shot his dark blue eyes open and siting up in his bed. He snapped his head at the alarm clock on his nightstand before running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. <em>'6:53... At least, I got some sleep...'<em> Getting out of the bed, he opened his bedroom door, going out in the hallway before turning to another door that was the bathroom. Opening the door, he headed straight towards the shower, turning in on and stepping inside.

After a few minutes of scrubbing his ivory colored skin and platinum blonde hair, he turned the nozzle off before stepping out and grabbing a towel to dried his hair. Going over to the mirror, he finished drying his hair, he wrapped the towel around his slender and lean waist. Taking out a brush, he brushed through his med-length hair until it seemed it usually neatness, before brushing his bangs down that nearly covered his left eye and leaving his spikey hair in the back alone. Setting the brush down, he opened the bathroom door, going back into his room in a quick fashion.

He walked over to a cage on his desk that held his beloved rabbit, Whiskers. He open the cage, rubbing Whiskers' soft white fur before giving her some food. "That's a good girl..." He muttered, before turning to his dresser, putting on some boxers and socks before going to his closet and grabbing a dark purple V-neck, a black long sleeved undershirt, black faded black jeans with black belt that had a purple rabbit pattern. He quickly put them on before his phone began ringing. He rolled his eyes when he saw the caller id and went back to Whiskers, picking her up and putting her on his lap as he laid down on his bed. The ringing stop and not a second later it was ringing again. It continued like this for another few minutes until the boy snatched up his phone and answered, "Fuck you!"

_"Iker, please-"_

Iker press the end call button before laying back down with his hands behind his head. "Why can't you guys take a hint?" Iker muttered, while his rather small rabbit cuddled up against him. Iker looked down, rubbing the rabbit's soft fur. _'Why can't people love unconditionally like pets do?... I hate people...'_ Sitting up, he carried Whiskers back into her cage. "I'll make sure to take you out of your cage when I get home, 'Kay?"

The rabbit seemed to of nodded her head while closing her eyes.

Iker closed the cage while grabbing a black beanie hat with a woolen underlayer and a large purple rabbit pin pinned on the side. He also then grabbed black combat boots, putting them on quickly while putting his hat on. Looking into the mirror in his bedroom, shrugging his shoulders as he walked out. He looked down the hall where a brightly colored door stood out. He walked towards the door before opening, seeing a 16-year-old girl who had long black wavy hair, with greyish-blue eyes. Her eyes seemed dull, as she sway with a white cane. "Hey, Pipes! You changed by yourself!"

"Iker, I've been calling out for Mrs. Blueberry, but she won't come to me."

Iker looked at her before speaking again, "Um...Piper, your dog died 3 years ago...Remember?"

"Oh...that's a shame." Piper spoke with a sad tone in her voice.

...

"You took your meds, right?" Iker asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes." Piper answered.

"Okay...good..." Iker muttered, still rubbing the back of his neck.

"It something the matter, Iker? Your voice sounds quite sad and angry."

"No, no! Everything's fine! I'm really happy! Haha! Oh, I... Uh, got to get to school...?," Iker spoke with a fast tone before hugging Piper. "Bye, Pipes!"

"Iker, get down here!" His aunt yelled from downstairs.

Iker turned his head towards the door, releasing Piper and walking out the bedroom. He turned to the right, heading down the stairs in a quick motion before stopping at the kitchen, "What?" Iker said bluntly, leaning against the frame of the entrance with a frown on his face.

"Did Piper take her medication?"

"Yes, she did. I have to get...going." Iker said in a somewhat sullen tone, before walking down the hall to the front door, leaving his aunt to be a bit worry.

_'Eh...Fuck school... I don't need to be bother at the moment...'_ Iker thinks to himself as he shoved his hands inside his pockets.

* * *

><p>Apparently, Iker couldn't get what he wished for.<p>

"Pathetic," Iker shook his head, "You guys are such a pathetic excuse for a gang." Iker chuckled a little at the dark look and glares he received from three wannabes thugs in the alleyway near Hills Creek High. One of the thugs charged at him with a heavy right hook, but Iker sidestep him, grabbing his arm and throwing him into a tin trash can. "So it's a fight you want?" Iker asked to no one in particular, as another charged at him with a pocket knife aimed at his chest. Iker was able to grabbed the attacker's wrist, sharply twisted the hand as Iker spun on his heel, sending the thug a few meters away with a broken elbow and wrist and a dislocated shoulder. Iker had his back turn away from the third fighter who took a few steps back, clearly regretting to mess with platinum blonde haired boy. "You're next." Iker cracked his knuckles, but the third fighter was kicked in the back of the head. Iker groan at the sight of the person who had knocked the third fighter out cold. "Oh... Here to give me another lecture?"

"Don't be like that. I do it because I'm your friend." Kazyu Daitoryu answered in a matter-of-fact tone. He had his black shoulder length hair tied into a ponytail with his long bangs off to the side reaching to his chest. His red eyes narrowed at Iker, his fair skinned cheeks slightly puffed out signaling he was annoyed. He had his fit built hidden by layers of clothes such as a black V-neck shirt, a white hoodie with purple sleeves and front pockets and a purple rose design on the back of the hoodie. He also had white jeans with purple claw marks on the sides from the bottom of the legs to the waist, and lastly he had white and purple Jordans and white framed spectacles with and elastic band.

"Whatever." Iker shook his head, walking out of the alleyway and heading in the direction of the school just so he wouldn't have to pretend to listen to Kazyu's lectures. _'He might as well lecture the wall...'_ But unfortunately, Kazyu (like always) lecture him the whole walk there, but lucky for Iker, he was able to plug in his iPod and put his earphones so he just nodded if Kazyu looked at him. He hit shuffle on the iPod singing along the lyrics in his head.

_Book camp ties and we're not so free_  
><em> Always thought you could be more like me<em>  
><em> More like me <em>  
><em> 23 years and out of town<em>  
><em> Running on fire and you making it frown, <em>  
><em> Sleeping all day with the radio on<em>  
><em> Local jokes but not for long<em>  
><em> Not for long<em>

_Give me the lights now, let me breathe_  
><em> Keep my face warm you're all I need<em>  
><em> Leave the lights on, you're all I see<em>  
><em> Getting wasted, you're all I need, <em>  
><em> Oh, oh, oh, <em>

_ Follow cars and follow you_  
><em> Living large, hit 'em we're through, hit 'em we're through<em>  
><em> I fought JP it felt so weak<em>  
><em> Bent up in the corner it's not for free<br>__Give me the lights now, let me breathe  
>Keep my face warm you're all I need<br>Leave the lights on, you're all I see  
>Getting wasted, you're all I need,<br>Oh, oh, o-_

"IKER!" Kazyu shouted into Iker's ear, make Iker turn to him. They were in front the school building now, and students were still going inside.

"What the hell do you?" Iker with his usual frown on his face.

"Listen to me!" Kazyu said.

"I'm sorry, hell no, fuck that." Iker retorted back at Kazyu, walking into the building and leaving Kazyu to be more annoyed than before. He put iPod and earphones into his pocket and continued to whatever his destination was.

"Iker!"

Iker was half-expecting to see Kazyu when he turned, but instead he was met with his last period teacher, Elsa Fairchild. "Hello..."

Elsa was at normal height from her age, her long platinum blonde hair was pulled up in high ponytail with green eyes staring into Iker's dark blue ones. She had on a white button-up shirt with the top two bottons undone, a black skirt that reach her mid thigh, black sheer tights and heels. Lastly, she had on a black trench coat that was open. Her fair skin was covered by the layers of clothes she worn.

Iker looked behind her, and took note that Ivan or at least that's what Iker thinks his name is wasn't near her like he usually was.

"Have you seen the exam scores yet?" Elsa asked.

'Exa- Oh...' "No, I haven't, Ma'am. Why?" Iker answered softly, putting his hand into his pockets and leaning against the lockers. She was the only teacher that Iker respected enough to show up willingly for classes some of the time. Most of the time, Kazyu would drag Iker to class while lecturing him.

"You tied with Zach Anderson in 1st place." Elsa answered, "Congratulations, I knew you could do it."

"You praise me too much, Ma'am." Iker said, with a small smile threating to come across his face.

"Will you be going to class today?"

"No..." Iker shrug his shoulders, "Then again, I might..."

"I hope you change your mind." With that said, Elsa walked away from Iker, leaving him alone for the time being. Iker shook his head, walking away to the stairs that lend to the second and third floor while the bell rang, signaling class was about to start.

Hardly anyone came to or even used the third floor considering it was one of older parts of the school, so this was pretty much Iker's territory, especially the couch that was near a huge window and the roof access. As per usual, Iker walked to the to couch and lay down on it before closing his eyes, turning on his iPod and putting his earphones in his ears to block out the world. Before he turn on the music, he heard footsteps coming his way, until a person came into his view. "Nope. Fuck off. I aint in the mood, Gordon."

"The hell are you doing? A senior ditching class... that isn't going to help you graduate." Gordon said.

Gordon was about 5'10 with a lean and slender build like Iker. He had ivory colored skin with short-middle black wavy hair with his bangs covering his forehead in a choppy/uneven fashion. His hazel colored eyes narrowed at bit at Iker. He had on tan sweater with 3/4 sleeves, dark brown cargo shorts, and tan colored converses.

"Are you serious? I could care less about graduating or not. Now leave me the hell alone." Iker said with spiteful tone.

"Well shit, I'm just saying before you get in trouble!"

"We're big boys now, we don't need each other anymore. So do yourself a favor and stop while you're ahead." Iker put his hands behind his head.

"Ass..." Gordon muttered before turning to walk away, knowing Iker was in a bad mood.

Iker shook his head as he hit the play button on his iPod, closing his eyes and going to sleep for the rest of the school day.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful, and considering it was only a half-day, the students were able to leave at 1:30 o'clock. Iker, however, was waiting on one of the railings waiting for two particular people. Gordon was one of them while the other was a female.<p>

"Hi, Ikertito!" Iker looked over at the sound of voice that came from no other that Gordon's younger sister, Kandyce. "What'chu doin'?"

"Waiting for you're brother, now." Iker answered, still in bad mood, but lighten it up a bit.

Kandyce was short, about 5'4 with black hair, hazel eyes, and ivory colored skin like her brother. Her hair was long and was straight instead of wavy like her brother and she had bangs that cover her forehead and her eyes a bit in some places. Her slim and athletic build was hidden behind a white baggy sweater, black skinny jeans, with black converses.

"Oh, waitin' for Gordie Shortie, eh? Are we still gonna play?" Kandyce said with a big smile on her face.

_'Childish as per usual'_ Iker thinks as he nodded his head. "There he is." Iker pointed over to Gordon walking out the school building.

"GORDIE!" Kandyce yelled, running over to her older brother.

"What'cha need from me, sis?" Gordon asked, having a light blush at his nickname that Kandyce always called him,

"I want to play with Ikerie!"

"Soooo?" Gordon, obviously, not getting what his sister was saying.

"And I want you to come too, silly!" Kandyce said.

"Yea, no."

"Pleaseeeee~"

"No."

Kandyce dropped to her knees, "PLEASE! PLEASE! Gordie! PLEASE!" She begged while giving her signature puppy dog face.

Gordon looked at Kandyce's face. "No...Not that..." Gordon's face turn into a scowl after a few more seconds of looking, "Ugh, dammit, fine! Happy?! It's not like I have anything better to do!"

"Huzzah! I got him, Iker!" Kandyce did a fist pump, before she saw Iker walking away, "'Kay let's go, let's go!" She ran away, leaving Gordon in the dust.

"The hell? She couldn't even- Wait up, Goddammit!" Gordon yelled, running over to Iker and Kandyce. "So where we going?"

"Wait and see, Gordie Shortie!" Kandyce answered as she started to skip.

"Please don't call me that..."

* * *

><p><em>(30-20 minutes later)<em>

Iker, Gordon, and Kandyce continued to walked to their destination.

"Bruhhhh! I'm _huuuuuuuungry_!" Gordon moaned, rubbing his stomach as he continued to complain about food before he asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're here." Iker answered.

"The fun house of fucking wax?" Gordon muttered, stopping while Iker and Kandyce continued to walk. "Seriously, you guys?"

_(Kandyce and Iker)_

"Don't we go through the front, Kandyce?" Iker asked the 16 year-old-girl, when they went around the back.

"Yes, but this way is more fun!" Kandyce answered happily, still skipping as they went through a door.

"Oh...wow..." Iker muttered as he looked the lights up in the ceiling and all around him, "We're in space..." He commented while looking at the space colored walls and the lights shaped stars.

"Come on, Iker! Onwards!" Kandyce said while walking up some stairs with Iker close behind. They ended up with in kitchen type room. Kandyce looked around and saw some other stairs. "This way, Rudolph!" She ran up the stairs, leaving Iker.

"Wait!" Iker ran after her.

_(Gordon)_

"I heard this place becomes such a huge maze. It'll probably be best if we all stick together. That way we don't-" Gordon looked around for his friends. "Get lost...DAMMIT, YOU GUYS! ACT YOUR FUCKING AGE!" Gordon screamed, stomping all the way to the back entrance. He open the door and didn't bother looking the star shape lights and the walls as he stomped up stairs and open the door. "Now, where did they go?"

_(Kandyce and Iker)_

"Oh God... A dark labyrinth?" Iker mumbled to himself as he blindly ran inside the room, looking for Kandyce only to be stuck in the now known labyrinth. Iker walked forward, and stopped, looking around for any way out he could find. He put his hand out and felt something. "Is this a wall?..." Confirming, it was a wall, he turned to his right and walked forward only to be met with another wall. "Ugh...This is getting me pissed off..."

"Psst, angry lost caterpillar!" Kandyce whispered while poking her head out.

Iker walked towards her before Kandyce took off in a sprint, with Iker closely behind her. "Do you know where you're going, Kandyce?" Iker grumbled.

"Uh-huh! This way!" Kandyce answered back happily, as she made a sharp right turn and then a left only to find a door. "Through here!" She opened the door that led to a dirty hall with mirrors all around.

_(Gordon)_

Gordon looked around the kitchen only to sigh as his stomach growled, "Stoopid fake ass food..." Shaking his head, he walked to another door that led to an entertainment room of sorts. "The hell are they?"

"Wait, Kandyce!"

Gordon looked around for the sound, before running back to the kitchen, up the stairs and through a door that led to a bedroom, and then through another door. "Damn, this room is dirty..." Shaking his head, he ran down the rather dirty hall with mirrors to another door with the room looking like a chessboard with oversized chess pieces. "You son of a bitches! Where are you?!"

_(Kandyce and Iker)_

Iker and Kandyce finally stopped running when they reached two big doors. "Ta-da!" Kandyce said as she open them, leading to rather beautiful room. It almost looked like you walking on water when you stepped inside and it had many plants and flowers inside with a white grand piano in the middle. "Cool, huh?"

"Super cool," Iker agreed, before noticing something. "Where's Gordon?"

_(Gordon)_

"I swear to God if they're not up here..." Gordon mutter before stomping up some stairs on the far left corner, lending to a colorful room, yet Gordon ignore it all before coming up to two big doors. He open it up, to find Kandyce landing on her stomach, using her hands to prop up her head while Iker sat cross-legged with his hands resting on his lap.

"Congratulations, Gordie! You found us!" Kandyce said with a big smile.

"Yea?! Well I better get some cookies! 'Cause I'm damn hungry!" Gordon yelled while Iker smirked and Kandyce laughed.

* * *

><p>It was at least 5 o'clock when Iker said good-bye to the two siblings. Iker walked his usual path to home, nearly getting there 10 minutes to 6:00. <em>'Anna's going to throw a fit...Oh well!'<em> Iker gave a shrug as he opened the door to the house, only to find that no one was home. _'Oh...That's right... Pipes had get her check-up done today.' _He walked up the stairs to his room, going up to Whiskers' cage and opening it. "Hiya, Whisk..." Whiskers rubbed against Iker's chest as Iker laid down on his bed and turned his TV on.

"It's seems that more people are being hospitalize across Hills Creek. It seems that their skin is tak-" Iker changed the channel only to change to another channel. Channel after channel until Iker just turn off the T.V. "Nothing's on, Whisk... Let's get on the computer I guess..." Taking the small rabbit he walked over to his laptop on the desk, and began going to his photos and editing them. This continued for a few hours until someone put their hands around his neck.

"Good morning Iker! Are you looking at your pretty photos?"

"Hi, Pipes. I just got done editing them." Iker muttered.

"Aw! I wish I could see them..." Piper mumbled before smiling. "I brought you another magical CD!"

"You didn't have too... Thanks Pipes... Uh," Iker grabbed the CD from Piper as she sway around, twirling her cane a bit. "What did the doctor say?" He grabbed Whiskers, putting her on his bed and put the CD inside his laptop.

"Oh, you mean the dark knight? I dunno... I wasn't paying attention." The music came on, playing _The Mynabirds - We made a Mountain. _Piper walked over to the bed, putting her hand on it and feeling where she could put it and set it down next to Whiskers. "May I have this dance, Monsieur?" She asked Iker.

"Sure." Iker pulled her to middle of the room, putting a hand on her waist as she put one on his shoulder. Both grab the other's free hand and begin swaying to the music. "Hey, Pipes..."

"Yes, cousin?"

"I'm sorry for what I said last night. I know I put you in a bad state of mind and made you feel unease. I shouldn't of said that."

"It's okay, all is forgiven now, remember? Don't worry anymore, Iker. Everything will be okay." Piper said with a smile, putting her head onto Iker's shoulder.

_'I hope it does, Pipes...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Mookie: There's the chapter and I typed it all with my right hand (Couldn't really type with my left, even if I wanted to seeing how they cover my left hand in bandages.) So yeah, this chapter isn't that depressing like the next ones will be... But, I wanted you to see some of the history I didn't added on Iker's Template... Oh and Piper's blind and has schizophrenia if ya didn't know... <strong>

**Iker: *Reads what's on a paper* Please tell us what you think and blah, blah, other stuff I don't care, blah, blah and yeah, I'm done. *Balls up paper and throws it***

**Mookie: Bye!**


	4. The Lost Before The Dead

**Mookie: So the zombies will come in next chapter! Just had to... Ya'know get to it slowly... **

_**READ ON! **_

* * *

><p>Iker snapped his head at his alarm clock, and shook his head. He rubbed his tired eyes, while putting his bare feet onto the cold floor, <em>'11:34... I guess I'm never going to get much sleep.'<em> He looked over to his left, grabbing his phone on his nightstand. Looking down, a message appeared on his screen.

_You have 1 new voicemail._

Curious, he opened it.

_"Iker, please talk to us-"_

Iker only sighed before hitting the delete button on it. He notice something,_ 'Where's Piper...? She must've went to her room.'_ Iker shook his head before throwing his phone back onto it's charger. Iker looked around before throwing off his clothes and putting a black tank top on and lime green and black checkered pajama's bottoms. Sneaking downstairs and into the living room where his laptop sat, he opened it and typed in the password. _'Daddy needs some League of Legends to cheer up!'_

The lights went on just as the laptop went fully on, 'Shit!' Iker turned off the computer and hid behind a wall as two people walked inside the living room to the kitchen.

"It's really the best option, Anna. We're both busy with work and Iker needs to focus more on school than to take care of her."

Iker immediately felt his blood boil as he knew who said that. That was his aunt's divorced husband, Kurt. _'Shut the fuck up, you damn bastard!'_

Kurt continued, "I know it will be hard letting go of her, but in her state what other choice do we have?"

_'How about getting rid of you? I think I like that idea way better.'_ Iker thought as he let a scowl come on his face.

"Trust me, they'll take better care of her at the mental institution."

"I know...but she's just to starting better. And her doctor said it's best for her to be around family, Kurt..." Anna, his aunt, said hesitantly.

"He makes it sound as if we won't visit her there." Kurt said, brushing off what Anna said as a joke. "But I'm just saying. It might be best for her." After that, Kurt seemed to went out the door as Anna went to one of the cabinets in the kitchen, leaving Iker to sneak back up the stairs.

Iker stopped at the top of the stairs, before going to a brightly colored door, quietly opening it and slipping inside. He spotted the familiar black haired girl in the bed before walking over to her and checking to see if she was alright. Greyish-blue eyes snapped open, "Ah! I didn't mean to wake you up, Pipes!" But something was different about them, they didn't exactly focused on Iker, but more on the direction where he stood.

Piper sat up, "Did you come to take Mrs. Blueberry out for a midnight walk?"

"I wish..." Iker said, sitting down next to Piper and putting an arm around her.

"Is there a sigil on my head? Feels like it!" Piper exclaimed as Iker blinked.

"You know that Mrs. Blueberry died, right? Three days after you're 13th birthday." Iker said in hush whisper. He didn't was to have to go through this again, but it seem like he would have too.

"Oh, yes. I remember. We were sad." Piper whispered in a sad tone.

"And...And you know that Jackson died too...right? Two days before you're 14th birthday, he got shot..."

Piper's face distorted before jumping off the bed. "No, no, no! H-He was right here! Jackson isn't d-dead! He can't be dead! He-He was right here! An-And the gun and the man and and the blood?!"

"Piper, calm down! It's okay!" Iker tried to pull her into an embrace, but Piper shoved him back, making him trip and hit the floor.

"Don't go near him!" Piper shouted before turning on her heel and running into the wall, she hit the ground while continuing to yell. "Jackson! JACKSON!" Piper cried as Iker crawled over to her and pulled her into his lap.

_'It's not fair for you to go through this...'_ Iker thinks to himself as he gently smooth out Piper's long messy hair while she continues to cries.

* * *

><p><em>(A few hours later)<em>

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

A girl with black hair sat up out of her bed, slightly shaking her head at bit to attempt to get out 'Half-Awake' mode, before cutting off her alarm. She swung her feet out of bed, before happily going to her phone, going to a file on her photos that was titled 'Love-Love!'. It had multiple pictures of a certain platinum blonde haired boy with dark blue eyes. A smile grace her face, before she set the phone down, going into her en suite bathroom. She stripped her red dog-printed pajamas off, leaving her with nothing on. Her black eyes scanned her thin and petite figure before jumping inside the shower, turning it on. _'I wonder if Iker will notice me, today...'_ The girl started to day dream about the said boy, before snapping out of it and washing her long black hair and fair colored skin. After around roughly 10 minutes or so, she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her before looking into the mirror. She smirked a bit, before happily skipping out of the en suite.

Her phone began ringing, before she could put her clothes on. Looking at caller id, she answered it. "Hi, Kazu!'

_"Are you ready?"_

"...No..."

_"What do you mean by "No"?! You should know better than that, Kana!"_

_'Oh shit... He used 'Kana' instead of 'Ka-chan'...Fuck this!'_ Kana pushed the end call button quickly, ending the phone call there and began fixing her hair into two lose and low plaits, leaving her uneven bangs to cover her forehead. She quickly put her bra and panties while grabbing a pale orange shirt, putting that on over them. She grabbed another pale shirt, but this time a pink color with three stars on it and put that over the orange shirt. Additionally, she put on a black flap trousers with three holes, two green earrings, and grey tights with black lines on them. Lastly, she put her black shoes on with white laces as quickly as possible, knowing that her older twin, Kazyu will be giving her a lecture for not being ready and another one for hanging up on him.

_(Meanwhile...)_

Kazyu was in front of the school building, waiting for his younger sister. He was in all honestly a bit pissed. 'She hung up on me... First Iker hung up on me and now Ka-chan did as well...' He tapped his foot on the concrete in a continuous motion as he waited on his sister.

"Kazz!"

Kazyu turn at the sound, seeing Gordon walking up to him. "Hey, Gordon!"

"Whatchu' doin', Kazzy-Kazz?" Gordon had his usual lop-sided grin, as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Waiting for little sis."

"Right! So Iker wanted me to ask you if you could come to his house? He told me it was important and that you could bring your sister if ya want." Gordon shrug, "Didn't really tell why though..."

Kazyu thought about it for a second. _'He hung up on me a few minutes ago, saying something about he couldn't go to school and then Gordon asks me about going to his house... Well if its important, I might as well go...' _"Sure, I guess I could ask my sister..."

"Nice, so later!" Gordon walked off with a wave of his hand. Kazyu watched him walked away as his sister, Kana, was being dropped off.

"KA-CHAN!" Kazyu yelled in fury.

* * *

><p><em>(A few more hours later)<em>

At the Library...

"Ew...They doin' the nasty stuff." Kandyce muttered while looking outside from the second story window. Currently, two people were... Ahem, 'doin' the nasty stuff' to each other, according to Kandyce.

"Haha!" Gordon turned around, seeing a familiar tall brunette, "Oh hey hey Dustin! Look! Come check this out man!"

The said tall brunette's emerald green colored eyes stare at Gordon and Kandyce before making his way to them. He was about 3 inches taller than Gordon, standing at 6'2 with a tall, athletic build. His hair was short, but was style into a faux hawk and usually had a black flat bill hat covering it. The hat was wore backwards if he had in one, but in this case he didn't. He had a tight, grey long sleeve shirt with a pair of fade blue jeans and a pair brown timberland boots. he rubbed a hand across his bronzed colored forehead. It was hot in the library today, contrasting how it was cold outside, but still it was pretty hot.

"Look at those two! They think they won't get caught just because they're behind the school!" Gordon chuckled at the couple who were sucking each others face off outside. "You sorry suckers don't know about windows, do you? You dirty bastards you!"

"The hell? They're sucking each other's faces off like it's a damn marathon. Ew! Bruhs, need to learn about windows!" Kandyce covered her eyes. "My innocents eyes are tainted..."

"They're doing the humpty dumpty!" Dustin commented while going into a laughing fit with Gordon.

"All I can think is 'Yum, Yum Saliva'! It's not a marathon! Breathe!" Kandyce said, in between laughter with Dustin and Gordon. Kandyce went around a corner, where she wasn't insight where she started moaning very loudly. _"OOOH, Righty... Ughhh, yes, right there baby, just like that. OOOH YES!" _

It continued like that for a very minutes until the librarian located the source of the sound. _"Oh shit... RUN!" _Kandyce's voice echo, stopping Dustin and Gordon's laughter in a second when she came running past them with the old librarian far behind chasing her with a yard stick. Dustin and Gordon looked at each and followed Kandyce in a split second. Kandyce turned about to see the librarian still trying to chase them. "Yes! Yes! UH, yes righty...oh...OH!" Kandyce moaned, resulting into Dustin and Gordon bursting into laughter.

When the laughter settled down, Gordon turned to Dustin. "Uh, Dustin! Imma need you to come with me and my sister after school"

"Why?" Dustin question as he put his hat on backwards.

"I dunno, our friend want's us to invite a certain number of our friends for some reason. Knowing him, he has something fun and big planned out so... Yeah, will ya come?"

"..." Dustin, then nodded his head. "Sure!"

"Xuan!" Kandyce yelled out of nowhere, running down the hall and stopping in front a brown haired boy with brown colored eyes. "Hiya!"

"Hi, Kandyce." Xuan smiled at Kandyce as he lend against the lockers.

Xuan was about 5'6 in height, and had an average, skinny build. He had light colored skin, and wore a long grey sweater with a whit undershirt, light blue jeans, black sneakers, and he had a small silver pocket hanging out of his pocket.

"Can chu' come with me and some friends after school?"

"Uh... Sure." Xuan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Huzzah!" Kandyce skipped down the hall, leaving Xuan to his thoughts. "Bye!"

_'This is new...'_ Xuan stared down hall where Kandyce skipped before opening his locker, getting something out, closing it before going down the to the Psychology club.

* * *

><p>"So is everyone here?" Gordon asked while looking around. "Kazz and Gun girl (Kana) is here. Xuan, and Dustin is here too. Wait where's my sister?"<p>

"I'm here!" Kandyce said, appearing behind Gordon.

"GaH!" Gordon jumped 3 feet away from Kandyce, putting a hand over his chest. "Goddammit, the hell you were doin' back there?"

"Making a appearance... Can we um, get moving? Ikeritto doesn't really like to wait." Kandyce stated.

"Yeah, let's get going." Gordon lead the way for the small group with Kandyce being in the back.

A girl with black color hair, ivory skin, and hazel colored eyes appeared in front of the drink machine just as Kandyce walked past. Kandyce turned shapely there to find she was no longer there. "Wait...what?" She muttered as her paranoia began to set in.

"Kandyce? Everything okay?" Kazyu asked, showing a bit concern for the happy girl who's mood turn bittersweet.

"Oh, um..yeah." Kandyce nodded, "I just thought I saw something..." Kandyce said quickly, walking past Kazyu who looked over to the drink machine.

"Come on, you so slow!" Gordon yelled for Kazyu.

(10 to 20 minutes later)

"This house looks very familiar..." Kana muttered.

"That's because it's Iker!" Kandyce yelled, skipping to the front door, not bothering to knock as she kicked open the door. "Where chu' at, blondie?!"

Gordon continued to walked as he noticed the others weren't following him. "Come on, guys! Kandyce does this every time she comes over here." Gordon could since Kana getting jealous by the second. _'She wants Iker's D!'_ Gordon chuckle as he walked inside the house, with the others following in tow.

The group found Iker in the living room, watching T.V with another person. The girl had bronze colored skin, with light blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"So why did you miss school today and why did ya invite us here?" Gordon asked Iker, who stood up and turn to face the group.

"I'm sure you heard of the concert tonight, right?" Iker got some nods while others shook the head. "Well, Angel in front of the TV has ten backstage passes, but no friends. So if you guys want, we'd be happy to take you there."

"How did you get ten passes?" Gordon asked Angel.

"I happen to be the band's manager!"

"Bull." Iker cut her off before she continued.

"Yeah, well, I'm the assistant manager, okay?"

"Don't you just like, get the guy coffee or something...?" Iker said with smirk.

"Shut up! I hate you!"

"Why ya friends with me then?"

"Okay, so there's one more backstage pass..." Xuan said quietly, hoping that they wouldn't get into a fight.

"Wrong, the last one's is for my younger cousin, Piper. And there she is now..." Iker stated as Piper came down the stairs with a purple hoodie, black skinny jeans, with black converses. Her black hair was tied in high ponytail and she had sunglasses on.

"Can I borrow a submarine?" Silence was met after that was said, "I guess that's a No..." Piper muttered before standing next to Iker, putting her head on to his shoulder.

"Is... your cousin blind?" Kana asked only to get slap on the head.

"Shut up!" Kazyu whispered Kana once he seen Iker's face get replaced with anger.

"I'm not..." Piper said, with a sad tone. "Just because I can't see, doesn't mean I'm blind."

Iker blinked, before saying, "We better hurry it up, I honestly don't feel like waiting any longer than I have too... So let's get going, yea?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, guys! Are you people ready?! Yes? That's what I like to hear!" The lead singer of Lost Singers yelled though the microphones. "1...2...3" The singer mutter as the band began playing.<p>

_"She paints her fingers with a close precision_  
><em> He starts to notice empty bottles of gin<em>  
><em> And takes a moment to assess the sins she's paid for<em>

_ A lonely speaker in a conversation_  
><em> Her words were swimming through his ears again<em>  
><em> There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for<em>

_"Say what you mean_  
><em> Tell me I'm right<em>  
><em> And let the sun rain down on me<em>  
><em> Give me a sign<em>  
><em> I want to believe<em>

_ Whoa, Mona Lisa,_  
><em> You're guaranteed to run this town<em>  
><em> Whoa, Mona Lisa,<em>  
><em> I'd pay to see you frown<em>

_He senses something, call it desperation  
>Another dollar, another day<br>And if she had the proper words to say,  
>She would tell him<br>But she'd have nothing left to sell him_

_Say what you mean  
>Tell me I'm right<br>And let the sun rain down on me  
>Give me a sign<br>I want to believe_

_Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
>You're guaranteed to run this town<br>Whoa, Mona Lisa,  
>I'd pay to see you frown"<em>

The music began to slow down, but people still continued to cheer.

_"Mona Lisa wear me out_  
><em> Pleased to please ya<em>  
><em> Mona Lisa wear me out"<em>

The music came to a slow halt.

_"Say what you mean  
>Tell me I'm right<br>And let the sun rain down on me  
>Give me a sign<br>I want to believe"_

The music went to life again as the singer continued to sing,

_"Whoa, Mona Lisa,_  
><em> You're guaranteed to run this town<em>  
><em> Whoa, Mona Lisa,<em>  
><em> I'd pay to see you frown<em>

_ Say what you mean_  
><em> Tell me I'm right."<em>

The singer looked at Kandyce and pulled her up on stage.

"GO KANDYCE!" Iker and Gordon cheered for her as she pulled up.

_"And let the sun rain down on me_  
><em> Give me a sign<em>  
><em> I want to believe."<em>

The music began to slow again, as Kandyce looked at the bar where the black haired girl from before sat on the counter. The girl smiled at Kandyce with happiness filled hazel eyes.

_"There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for..."_

Someone walked past and the girl disappeared...

As soon as the music came to an end, Piper walked out of the building and into the parking lot...

* * *

><p><em>(At little while later)<em>

"Hi! M-My names Kandyce! It's so nice to meet you in pers-" Kandyce was cut off as the bass player did...

"EEK! Social interaction!" The bass player yelped, running outside and leaving Kandyce to dumbfounded.

_'And I thought I had problems...'_ Kandyce thinks to herself as she sweat drops.

"So Iker was it?-" The singer began only for Iker to look away from him as Xuan came over.

"Iker...where did Piper go? I haven't seen her since the concert..."

"Wait- what...," Iker's eyes widen," No.. I LOST HER?! How can I lose my own cousin! My own fucking BLIND COUSIN!" After that Iker ran out the building, most having a hard time catching up with him. "This is bad! We need to find her, but we can't tell the police! My aunt will flip! Goddammit!" Out of frustration, he punched the concrete wall, resulting in his knuckle to start bleeding. "Fuck! I'm such a stupid idiot!

"Panicking isn't going to help, Iker!" Kazyu stated.

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT KAZYU!" Iker screamed, while still trying to calm down.

"Alright-Alright! Let's just look around! Maybe we can find her around her somewhere!" Dustin shouted, "The concert hasn't been that long ago, so she's still around her somewhere so all we have to do is just look for her."

"Dusty is right! We have multiple people looking for her so I'm sure we can find her!" Kandyce gave off a reassuring smile to Iker while Gordon patted his back.

"Don't cha' worry bro!" Gordon also gave a reassuring smile as well.

"It wouldn't hurt to look, right?" Kana said,

_'That girl really wants Iker's Dick... Hahaha!'_ Gordon said in his head as they began their search.

_(Two hours later)_

"Pick up the pace, people!" Gordon yelled.

"We've been searching for two hours non-stop. I think we need a break..." Xuan muttered loud enough where everyone heard it.

"Xuan's right. Take five, everyone." Iker said, going over and sitting down on a one of those public benches.

"Thank God. I think my feet are bleeding..." Kandyce said as she fell down to her knees in exhaustion.

Kana walked over and sat next to Iker, "You must think I'm the worst oldest cousin ever..."

"Not really... I mean, it could be worse than this, Iker." Kana said, crossing her arms.

"I don't really see how things could be worse..." Gordon said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around.

"What do mean by that?"

"He means that Piper isn't used to being outside in her condition yet. My aunt barely started taking her out last week." Iker answered.

"Really? Strange... I kind of figured she was born blind... How did it happen? Some accident?" Kana asked.

Iker was silence and so was Gordon. "It wasn't an accident... Piper's self-blinded herself." Kandyce answered with her head down, clearing her throat. "I think Iker can tell you better than I..."

Iker swallow the lump that was forming in his throat, "I normally hate telling people this, but... my older cousin was murdered and me and Piper witnessed everything. She was always the most attached to him, considering that her mother or father wasn't around that much so she turn to him as a adult figure. She was basically the perfect sister always trying to make her eldest brother proud. It was tough for all of us, still is. But Piper's world shattered. Later on she started hallucinating, saying how she saw Jackson, her brother, was on our front lawn..."

"I take over here, bro." Gordon said, noticing how Iker began to space off. "It got really serious to the point where one day she had a breakdown and locked herself in her room...She plunged her hairpins in her eyes... She was so scared and confused."

"How do you and Kandyce know?" Kazyu asked Gordon,

"Simple, I said something that caused her to have that breakdown..." Gordon said, having guilt visually seen on his face...

* * *

><p>(With Piper)<p>

_'What's this... A gate?'_ Piper opened the said gate, walking forward until she tripped on a tombstone. Her glasses fell out, yet she didn't bother to pick them up. _'Where am I?'_ She continued to walk around until she felt a chill down her spine. "I'm so cold...I haven't felt this cold and alone since...since.."

_(Enter Flashback)_

_"Come on, Pipes! Gordon didn't mean what he said!" Iker yelled as him and Gordon banged the brightly colored door in attempt for her to open up,_

_"Talk to us!" Kandyce yelled as well as she stood behind to two boys who continued to bang on the door._

_"Come on, Piper! I'm sorry!" Gordon banged even harder onto the door._

_"No! You think I'm crazy! All of you think I'm crazy! But I saw him, I-I really saw him! Why doesn't anyone believe me?!" Piper said through muffled cries. "Just leave me alone!"_

_"I'm sure she'll cool off eventually." Gordon mutter, really doubting himself._

_Piper stood in front of the mirror, wiping her tears away using her sleeve before turning around and stepping away. Her vision turned red as crimson soon painted the walls and the floors. And there he was sitting on her bed, perfect as could be until her stood. "I'm dead because of you..." His normally dark blue colored eyes were pitch black and his ivory colored skin took on a sickly color, and his black hair was in a tangle mess. Blood poured out of his stomach and then a bullet hole appeared on his forehead as the back his head seemed to been blown clean off. Brain splatter on her bed as she looked away, shaking until he reached for her wrist._

_Piper's screams filled the house as Gordon, Iker, and Kandyce rush back upstairs. Both Iker and Gordon bang on the door as Piper's screams went louder until Iker and Gordon kicked it in, seeing Piper on the floor, blood rushing freely from her eyes._

_(End Flashback)_

"No...No..." Piper muttered as she continued to relive the bad event, until she fell into a ditch somewhere.

* * *

><p><em>(The next morning)<em>

Kandyce had walked to an old cemetery instead of going to school. She stood in front of a tombstone, with name "Aria Williams" written across it, with a bouquet of white roses. "Will I end up blind too?..." She muttered as she set the roses down as was about to walk out until she heard a crunch. Following the sound to a newly dug grave, she put a hand over her mouth. "Piper?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mookie: Hiya! So my friend (who created Gordon and Kandyce, but is too lazy to make an account on fanfiction) help me with typing so that's why it's was done faster than usual. Yes, I still have one hand, but my friend is an ANGEL! <strong>

**Panic! At The Disco - The Ballad of Mona Lisa is Kandyce's theme song so that was used...**

**Bye! **

**Iker: Also those who talk about Piper being insane or handicap. I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!**

**Mookie: Okay... Now BYE!**

**Update: Lol, I type Eleanor instead of Piper in one of the sentences... Fun fact: Piper's first name was supposed to be Eleanor, so I guess I just type that instead of Piper...**


	5. Fall of The Dead

**Eko: So, uh, Mookie couldn't type because she throw her laptop out the window (Considering it deleted a 13,000+ word document for Desolation, I think I would of chuck that thing out of the fucking window and into a river). So like a good friend I am I type this whole chapter for her. Oh and I will be known as Eko. **

**Mookie: I say this chapie-ter is pretty good since fugly (Eko) typed it and stuff. **

**Eko: I'm still too lazy to make an account so... I'll only be on Mookie's account. Hope you like this chapter since bitchy (Mookie) couldn't type. (She'll be using my laptop for the time being so...)**

**Mookie: Get a job! Anyways, **

**READ ON!**

* * *

><p><em>'I need sleep, but...'<em> Iker shook his head,_ 'No... Not until Piper wakes up.'_ Iker stroke Piper's black hair, gently smoothing it out as he waited.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

That was the only sound that came from Iker's room, as Piper was asleep in Iker's lap, holding his injure hand from two day ago. It was complete torture for Iker, knowing that his baby cousin will be...leaving.

_(Enter Flashback)_

_"I can't believe how irresponsible you are, Iker! Piper could have died out there on her own!" Anna screamed at Iker._

_"Don't yell at me... Lower you're voice." Iker muttered._

_"Obviously no one in this house can take proper care and-"_

_"Oh?! No one can take care of her because you're never here and Kurt's always somewhere screwing anything with a hole!" Iker had enough of his aunt's screaming, "I messed up once! And get screamed at like a fuckin' dog! Take a look at you're ex-husband! Huh?! Scream at him like you're doing with me because if I recall, he's the one that got you're oldest son murdered and then you're daughter self-blind herself just so she wouldn't see her dead brother anymore!"_

_"That's it! Not another word out of you!"_

_"What?! Because it's true?! Or do you just not want to face the damn facts?!"_

_"Shut up! I'm sending Piper off to the insane asylum and that's final!"_

_(End Flashback)_

"It's not fair... you're the only person who cares about me in this family... you're just not the one who understands what's going on... I don't want you to leave." Iker muttered, putting his head down and squeezing her hand.

"Iker?!" His aunt walked in, "You're supposed to be at school!"

"You're supposed to be sucking Kurt's dick." Iker snapped back, letting his scowl come back to place. "Anything else we're going to be stating? No? Lower you're voice and let Piper sleep."

"Go to school then."

"Fine." He lifted Piper's head up, sliding off the bed before stopping beside his aunt, "She better be here when I get back." He growled, before walking into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Seems like I'm going to take you to school, 'cause I know you won't go." Kurt said, while Iker groan in annoyance.

"Are you supposed to be at the base, 'General of the United States'?" Iker asked, both going out the door where a Humvee awaited.

"That's not of you're damn business."

"Sure it's not." Iker muttered.

Kurt looked at Iker sternly, nodding at the Humvee, "Get in."

Iker groan, but complied.

It was silence between the ex-uncle and ex-nephew as they drove off to school. Iker looked out the window, watching the houses and trees past by in a blur as he lean his head on the window. There was the smell of autumn felling the air, even when they were inside the Humvee, he could still smell it. They eventually reached the dreaded place called _school_. Just as Iker got out of the Humvee, Kurt shouted, "I'll be pickin' you up, and takin' you to the base. Piper will be there so shut up about her, and besides you still got some of you're stuff there."

Iker rolled his eyes, "Fine." He said, walking into the school as Kurt drove off. _'I hope he knows that I have his pocket knife...'_

* * *

><p>Third period was half-way through with as Iker walked into the math class. He stopped at the first desk, hearing his name be called by the teacher. "Iker, nice of you to show up for my class." He said, sarcasm dripping in his words.<p>

"If only I had fucks to give for this class, Mr. Jones" Iker smirked.

"Maybe you can answer the question on the board?"

"X=a-6" Iker answer smoothly, as he took his seat next to Kana.

"Correct," his teacher said reluctantly, "Next time, please show up for my class on time."

"A cold day in hell is when I'll show up."

_(at lunch)_

Iker felt a little freaked out a bit when time for lunch arrived. Like he was being watched, and he had a pretty good feeling as to who was watching him, yet he left it alone for the time being. Slowly, he made his way to cafeteria, opening the doors and sliding into line behind an unsuspecting Kandyce. "Boo." He said, kissing the side of her cheek.

Kandyce yelp, hitting her head back against the wall as she glared at Iker. "Why do you and Gordie like kissing my cheeks?!"

"Because it's fun!" Iker said, '_And it's also nice to see the blush that covers your cheeks.'_ He mentally added, putting his hands into his pockets. "I'll be on the roof if you need me..." He grabbed an apple and a milk carton.

"I'll be in the cooking room if you need me or Gordie..." Kandyce muttered as the blushed settle down, while Iker nodded walking off.

As Iker went out of the cafeteria, he turned up a staircase, opening the milk and taking a swift of it. He looked over the railing, and began moaning. _"Yes! OOOOH YES! Just like that, baby! Oh...AW!" _Iker's voice echo, as he pour some of his milk down the stairs, continuing his way up the stairs.

Just then, a freshman walked past the staircase, trying to figure out where the source of the sound came from, until a stream of white liquid came in her sight, it ran down to the bottom of the stairs. She slowly backed away, turning down the hall she came from.

_(on the roof)_

Iker lend over the railing, taking in the smell of autumn leaves and the cold air. He took another swift of his milk, reaching down in his pocket where his iPod and earphones were safely tucked inside and pulling them out while losing his grip on the his milk. It fell to the earth, smacking a poor bystander on the head. "Oh...Sorry!" He yelled, but the person didn't seem to care. _'Well, damn. Try to say sorry, get ignored...'_ He plug his earphones in the iPod, looking through his song list until he just hit shuffle.

_GO!_

_To un-explain the unforgivable,  
>Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.<br>By streetlight this dark night,  
>A seance down below.<br>There're things that I have done,  
>You never should ever know!<em>

_And without you is how I disappear,  
>And live my life alone forever now.<br>And without you is how I disappear,  
>And live my life alone forever now.<em>

_Who walks among the famous living dead,  
>Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.<br>And if you could talk to me,  
>Tell me if it's so,<br>That all the good girls go to heaven.  
>Well, heaven knows<em>

_That without you is how I disappear,  
>And live my life alone forever now.<br>And without you is how I disappear, _

_And live my life alone forev-_

Iker pulled one of the earphones out when he heard a bloodcurdling scream from below, leaning more into the railing, he found the bystander from before eating a freshman. "What the fuck...?" The girl screamed once more, trying her best to get away from her attacker only for him to pull his head back, letting out a throaty groan before sinking his teeth inside the poor girl's throat. Iker looked at the scene with horror and disgust, before looking at his apple. _'And just when I was going to start eating that...' _Shaking his head, he grabbed it, running back inside the school building, wasting no time into going to his locker. _'Eh... Not Dying or Homework? I'm pretty sure not dying beats homework by a lot. Bye Homework!'_ Iker thinks as he threw his books out until he found Kurt's pocket knife. He heard a groan and peeked to see the janitor right in front of his face. He pushed to locker out more, sending the janitor back with a moan. Pieces of flesh where stuck inside his teeth, and some was hanging out. His eyes were hallow, and white with a huge chunk of meat missing from his arm. The janitor reached out again, teeth clapping together. Iker grabbed his arm, spinning on his heel, throwing the man near the staircase where he hit flipped over the rail, and a loud _crack_ and_ snap_ was heard as the man went down all the way to the first floor. "Woah...Haha!"

* * *

><p><em>(Second Floor)<em>

_'Ugh...That teacher's meeting gave me headache...' _Elsa begin rubbing her temples as she walked out of the teacher's meeting and down the hallway. There was groaning coming down another hallway, before she could investigate, a force slammed into her, pushing her behind them. "I-Ivan?"

"Shh..." The Russian muttered, taking out his colt python and readying his aim. "We have to get out of the school." Ivan commanded, pulling Elsa by the hand and walking towards a staircase that led to the 1st floor. Before they could walked down, two students came into view behind them. One had half of his face torn off, and some meat missing from his leg while the other, a girl had her stomach ripped open with her intestines nearly falling out. "Move!" He pulled Elsa down the stairs in a fast motion.

* * *

><p><em>(Cooking Room)<em>

"Why am I here, Kandyce?" Gordon muttered as he watched his sister grabbed a silver canister labeled Lavender in script, and a bowl. "And why is Yoshi here?"

Yoshi or Kiyoshi Shiroibara sat quietly, watching the siblings with chocolate brown eyes. He ran a hand through his light brown wild and untameable hair that ran all the way down to his shoulder blades. His pale ivory skin was slightly glowing in the light as he's rather short, about 5'3, petite, and tad scrawny build was covered in a dark blueish black long sleeve t-shirt with a purple crown on around the chest, cream colored jeans and red/white converses. "She...asked me..." He said, slightly hesitating afraid he would go into a coughing fit.

"That and because you two are my muse for today." Kanydce said, smiling softly. In moments she grabbed a carton of heavy cream, a carton of half and half, a container of sugar, one of salt, a dark chocolate bar, and a vanilla bean. In a flash she was back at her bench, beside Gordon, pulling out a mixer and decided it was time to make the base. _'I surprised he doesn't recognize why I'm trying to do...' _The white kitchen-aid mixer sat on the counter, glistening in the light. "Pot...Forgot the pot." She run to the back of the room, heading towards a rack and plucking one from it's hook. Her fingers wrapped around the handle as she dashed to the bench, _'Need to hurry with this.'_ With a glass liquid measure she measured both the half and half and heavy cream. After pouring them into the pot she flicked on the brilliant blue flame of the burner. Slowly, she place the pot on the element and slipped a spoon into the white mixture. White sugar fell into the pot like snow as she added a pinch of salt. Her hazel eyes narrowed as she waited for the tell tale sign of the pot coming to a simmer. The pot reached the certain temperature so she turned it down in response, the thin long vanilla bean was fragrant as she picked it up with her fingers and place it on the plastic cutting board.

With a silver blade she slit the bean down the center in a swift stroke, watching it slowly open to reveal the nearly black paste she desired. The smell of vanilla exploded in the room, taking Gordon's and Kiyoshi's senses by surprised while Kandyce gathered a generous amount. The paste which now covered the edge of the knife, was scraped onto the side of the pot, transforming the once sterile white concoction into a light ivory. She turned her attention to the canister. _'Lavender... Why are you difficult to work with...?'_

It was true, Lavender was difficult to work with because in small doses it could be a subtle accent, but too much and it become so powerful it would kill the dinner over.

Kandyce opened the canister, with a silver cup she measured out just the right number of the dried purple buds and sprinkled them into the pot. "Now for the fun part," Kandyce stated, having lazy smile on her face, after giving the concoction a final stir and removing it from the heat, the cream had turned into a soft purple. _'Iker's and Piper's favorite color...' _The platinum blonde haired boy and black haired girl began to fill her mind as she sprinted across the class to the desired silver tanks, putting on a pair of thick insulated gloves and grabbing what looked like two massive bowls nestled inside one another, beside that was box of dry ice.

"_Make something that's frozen..."_

Her teacher's voice echo in her head as Kandyce called Gordon over, "Grabbed the box and carry it to the bench." After he did that, she used a pair of tongs and her gloves to pull a chuck of the white substance that was now emanating mist, putting the chunk on the outside ring and the pot inside the bowl in the middle. She watched the clock's second hand on the walk ticked away as she waited for the right moment to pull it, watching both the clock and the bowl chilled before her eyes. After a minute she pulled out the pot and placed it on the plastic cutting board and placed the ice back in the box. Once chilled, she pulled a long sock like strainer, taking the gloves off in one swift move. Pouring the bowl of the mixer, the thick and rather chunky substance with buds and all was dumped into the strainer. Cascades of lavender cream fell from the tip, landing into the bowl of the mixer elegantly. The chocolate bar was waiting on the chopping block as she torn through the wrapper and began to break it with a massive knife. The crack of chocolate against the knife filled her ears as she looked at the mixer. She turned the mixer on low, putting the thick gloves back on and walked to the teacher's desk, pulling out two tanks. She recalled onto the earlier conversation, with her teacher.

"_Mrs. Micheals, I know what I want to do with the frozen project, but I need something from you."_

"_What is it?" Mrs. Micheals said, curiosity taking over her. Despite, what others have said about her she was rather a very nice teacher to Kandyce, but to anyone else, she was demon from hell. _

"_You'll love this trust me!" _

"Liquid Nitrogen...?!" Gordon muttered, "The hell are you gonna do with that?!"

Kandyce ignore him, placing the smaller of the tanks on the bench. Once that was ready, she picked up the cutting board and began to add the chocolate she broken into the silver bowl. She hummed a melodic tune as she scraped the pieces into it. It was almost as if she was slicing up the bitterness in her, Gordon's, Iker's, and Piper's life and thrown it into the bowl. The lavender that would served as the catalyst for sleep seemed like poison, denial of the sleep she would never have, a peaceful and uneventful life. Kandyce shook her head, turning her attention to the liquid nitrogen, she slowly picked it up and opened the container, mist from the liquid flooded her work space. The parody of a potions master preparing on of her precious portions came to mind as Kandyce work to complete it, she smiled gracefully after a moment, only to right the container and place it back on the bench. Resting inside the bowl was beautifully crafted lavender colored ice cream with chucks of chocolate. She turned to the two boys, "Dark Chocolate Lavender Ice Cream. Want some?"

"You-You made that for us...didn't you?" Gordon asked as Kandyce served him and Kiyoshi two bowls.

"Yes and No. It's was project from Mrs. Micheals-" Kandyce was cut off as Gordon corrected her, "Satan."

Kandyce looked at her older brother, "From MRS. MICHEALS that involved creating something frozen and since you two like sweets, I figure you two should try it first." Kandyce said with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

There was a groan from the door, and in came Mrs. Micheals, "Sorry, I'm late." Mrs. Micheals's skin took on a sickly pale color, as she walked over to Kandyce.

"Its oka-" Kandyce stopped mid-sentence when she saw Mrs. Micheals' bandage hand. "What happen to you?"

"Oh, my neighbor decide to try and get rough with me and he bit me. It's not that serious. So did you complete the project yet?" Mrs. Micheals asked, in a slightly happy tone.

_'When did Satan turn into an Angel?' _Gordon said in his thoughts, as he ate his ice cream. Kiyoshi only looked at the teacher, eating his ice cream slowly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Kandyce handed Mrs. Micheals a bowl of the lavender ice cream and a spoon.

"Lavender...?" The teacher muttered, before slowly slipping it into the bowl, tentatively lifted it to her lips. "The chocolate is a wonderful touch and I love the lavender," commented the French woman, her voice filled with happiness as she commented, "Your texture, _c'est magnifique._ And the pairing of the flavor and layers is beyond what most can think of, I'm glad you made it. Ice cream is difficult to make without a churn, how did you do it so smoothly?" She asked slowly, slipping her spoon back into the bowl and looked at the smooth cream.

"I used a mixer."

The women seemed to smirked, "Brilliant... I felt as if you gave me a taste of your soul and this is why you're my favorit-" Mrs. Micheals stopped, spitting up a huge amount of blood in the bowl and onto the floor.

"Mrs. Micheals?!" Before Kandyce could help her, Mrs. Micheals fell limp to the floor. By this time, Gordon and Kiyoshi both abandon their ice cream, and stood next to Kandyce, all with expressions of horror. Slowly, Mrs. Micheals stood up, eyes hallow and mouth inhumanly wide. "Ma'am...?"

The woman before them charged at the group, particularly Kandyce. The women was able to tackle her to the ground. "Get the fuck off of her!" Gordon growled, grabbing Mrs. Micheals shoulders and throwing her off. She hit the counter, and for a second Gordon thought he killed her when he noticed the blood rushing from her head. Kiyoshi pulled Kandyce up as they all watch Mrs. Micheals stood up, blood running down her head as her tongue hung out of the side of her mouth, and skin fully taking on a grey tint. Before she could attack the group again, someone ran inside and stabbed her straight through the head.

"How many are there gonna be of you?..." A guy asked in no particular. His eyes were dark blue and he had ivory colored skin. He had neat medium length platinum blonde hair, covered by a beanie with a woolen underlayer. He had on a dark purple v-neck shirt with long sleeved black undershirt that had splashes of blood with faded blackish gray jean that was stained red in some places as well. When the body fell, he lifted his boot and slam down onto the mushy head.

"Iker?!" Kandyce yelled,

"Oh, I see you made ice cream." Iker said causally, twirling his bloody butcher knives.

"Dude! You just fuckin' stabbed-" Iker cut Gordon off.

"Hold it- Didn't you hear the announcement?"

"Oh no, I completely forget the Arts, Cooking, and Music wings' speakers were under repair for rest of the week, so could you please tell us what the announcements said." Gordon sarcasm was so bitter you could taste it.

Iker stuck his middle finger up before speaking. "Some useless stuff about the school evacuating."

"Useless...?" Kiyoshi muttered.

"Yea, useless stuff. Students and teachers are eating each other." Iker spoke once more, not letting anyone cut him off as they looked at him with disbelive. "Do I look like I would make that shit up?" His eyes narrowed, voice dangerously low and cold, that if Kandyce or Gordon or Kiyoshi hadn't seen Iker's mouth form the words, they would have thought someone else said them. "Luckily, I was able to get here before any of you turned into one of _'Them'_."

"_Them?_"

"Yes, _Them_," Iker enunciated, "The walking dead, or whatever. Zombies I guess. Like the ones in the movies, only in real life."

"If you get bit by one of _Them_ you'll turn...Won't you?" Kandyce muttered.

"Yes. Don't get bit, and make sure to get a weapon." Iker said, giving his pocket knife to Gordon, and Kandyce one of the butcher knives. "Do want this knife, Yoshi? I'm pretty confident I can kick and throw _Them_ if I had too."

"Keep it. You'll need it..." Kiyoshi would of said more, but his throat was against that as he picked his acoustic guitar.

A gunshot echo, causing Iker to look at the door. "Someone had to used their gun...Forget about it, we have to get out of here. Gordon, you have you're keys, right?" Gordon nodded, "Good, let's go." Iker said, walking towards the door, looking out cautiously, followed by Kandyce, Gordon and Kiyoshi.

* * *

><p>Elsa still held Ivan's python before she broke down crying. There, slumped up against the wall was Ivan, a fresh bullet hole through his head. There was blood dripping from the wound and his mouth, and splotches of blood was beside his life-less body. She had killed her only best friend she had in this cruel world and now she was crying. It was the first time in years, and tears fell from her eyes and onto the floor. Looking at his life-less body with tear stained eyes, she rubbed the tears away, knowing that if she stayed here, inside this <em>death trap <em>she WILL be eaten or worse turned into one of _Them. _

Standing up, she left Ivan's body slumped up against the wall. With his gun in hand, she made her way up the staircase and down the hall to the cooking, arts, and music wing, being very cautious until someone step around the corner. In not a split second, she pointed the gun at the person's head and _almost_ squeezed the trigger if the figure hadn't yelp and pointed a wooden arrow at her. "Sorry." Putting her gun down as the figure did the same with the bow and arrow.

"MariMari!" Kana poked her head from behind the black haired girl with light purple highlights. "Hello, Ms. Fairchild."

"Hello."

"We're supposed to be quiet, Gun Girl." A jet-black haired boy said, coming from behind the corner. "Ah, Ma'am." He muttered, pushing his black rectangle glasses back onto his nose, staring at Elsa with icy blue colored eyes.

"I agree with Zack. What happened to being quiet, Ka-chan?" Kazyu was next person to come from behind the corner, twirling his butcher knives.

"I take it that you're the one who made that gunshot." Zack stated, running a hand through his spiky hair, letting his spiky thin bangs fall back into their original places like his forehead or a bit over his glasses. He worn dark jeans with two black belts that had one worn normally and the other own diagonally, with a gray long-sleeved shirt underneath a black vest with black running shoes on.

"Tch...Yes." Elsa said firmly, getting slightly pissed off at the boy in front of her. She rather not recalled the incident that happened only a few minutes before.

"I'm Marise Sekihara. I don't believe I've had you before." The black haired girl with purple highlights said softly. Her straight hair went about to her shoulders with some of her hair covering her right eye and some of side bangs curled up behind her ears. She was about 5'9 in height and had a well built pale body. She worn a a black baggy vest with an upside down blue skull insignia, black tights with red lines on the side underneath blue jean shorts, a black knit cap with cat ears with a red scarf around her neck, an`d lastly, red and white sneakers.

"Elsa Fairchild." Elsa replied, taking in the faces of her students.

There was a loud sickening sound behind Kazyu, followed by a body dropping next to him and black haired girl coming out. "Hazzah! Told ya' that there would be people."

"Whatever, Kandyce!" At voice grumble, coming out next to her. "Oh, great more jackasses."

"Meanie, Gordie!" Kandyce muttered.

"Surprisingly, that really fits him." A all too familiar voice stated, coming from the corner.

"Fuck you, Iker!"

Iker only looked at Gordon, before looking at Elsa, Kana, and Kazyu. "Hello, Ms. Fairchild, Kazz, Kana..." He muttered, before turning to Zack and Marise. "Hi Jackass," He said to Zack, who frown at the greeting, "Hello..." He nodded to Marise before putting his head back to corner. "Come on!"

"We're coming..." A voice muttered, and out step Xuan, Kiyoshi, Dustin, and a girl no one seemed to recognize, beside Iker, Kandyce, Xuan, Kiyosh, Gordon and Dustin.

"Hi!" Dustin said with an awkward wave of his hand and a huge smile on his face. He seemed to have a butcher knife with him.

"Wait, why don't you have a weapon?" Kazyu asked Iker as he seemed weaponless.

"I'm a 100 percent confident that I can kick and run, Kazyu. Besides, I had to make sure Gordon, Kandyce, Dustin, Xuan and Lexi had a weapon to fight with."

"Uh... Who's Lexi?"

"Her." He said pointed at a girl with a black Asian mullet, dark green eyes, with olive color skin. She was somewhat fit, and had on a turquoise summer dress that barely reached her thighs in puffed out manner, and white 1 inch flats with a necklace with a circle shape pendent that seemed to of had a rose in the middle.

She unfolded a paper in her hand that said, _"I'm Alexia Nightwing, most call me Lexi."_

"Uh...Why-" Kana was cut off as she flipped over the sign, _"I am mute." _"Oh..."

"Okay, we should move before some of _Them_ come look for a manwich." Iker said, walking away.

The hallway of the Cooking, Music, and Art wing was dreadfully quiet. Nothing but the occasional scream or moan echoed through the dimly lit halls. As they reached the end of the hall, a shuffling sound was heard around the corner of the staircase. Everyone stopped as someone came into view. It was a girl in her second or first year. Her brown hair was matted red, clothes torn and stain red, while she held her shoulder while it bled through her fingers and fell to the floor, sobbing. "Help me..." Her voice cracked from fear and pain. A pair of hands reached out from behind the corner, grabbing her shoulder while the other grabbed a fist full of hair. She was given no time to screamed out she dragged back behind the wall. No one moved, no matter how bad some wanted too, but knowing it was pointless in trying to help. The sound of chewing and splashing sounds echo the hall.

"Let's get out of here..." Kandyce whisper in a sudden tone.

As the group made their way down stairs, they step over and around their fallen students and teachers, until they were on the ground floor near the parking lot. Before they were able to go out the door to parking lot, multiple of _Them _were roaming the hall, forbidden them from going out the door.

"How are-" Elsa whispered, but was cut off when someone screamed.

"Move it, Sullivan!"

"I am moving, Shinji!" The person called Sullivan retorted.

"We're attracting _Them_!" Two people yelled.

"Doesn't matter, we have _Them_ following us!" The boy called Shinji or Shinjiro called back as foots steps came closer.

Iker looked over, noticing some of _Them _taking notice of them. Snatching Elsa's gun, he unloaded a round into a window, "Go that way!" Iker said, throwing a trophy, breaking the rest of the window before giving Elsa her gun back and grabbing a fire extinguisher and spraying around _Them_. White smoke clouded _Them_, sending _Them_ in all different directions as the group begin going out the window. The four who were screaming, came from behind a corner, running as fast as possible, bringing more of _Them_. Iker whistled, catching the attention of the three boys and girl, before throwing the fire extinguisher into the lockers and jumping out the window while _Them _change course, allowing the three boys and the girl to go out the window where Iker was waiting for them. "Don't thank me yet! Run!"

Soon the four boys and the girl catched up with others, the sight before them was something out of B-rank horror movie with bodies were skewed all over the campus, blood splashed on the concrete, walls and grass. Students were running and screaming, while some were eaten or turned into _Them._

"Head for the parking lot and get a ride. More of _Them_, but at least we all have vehicles to get inside, right?!" Zack shouted as Elsa, Gordon, and the boy called Sullivan held of keys to their respective vehicles.

"Me, Gordon, Kandyce, Xuan, and Kiyoshi will pile inside Gordon's Hummer."

"Where are we going to go?!" Kandyce asked.

"The base." Iker answered, remember what his ex-uncle told him.

"Then here," Gordon said, throwing the keys to Iker. "I don't know where the fuck that's at."

"My minivan holds 8 peoples, so Dustin, Kana, Kazyu, Zack, Marise, Lexi can ride with me." Elsa said,

"Shinji, Junbie, Hilliary will ride with me." Sullivan said with smile as he reached his car, jumping inside with Shinjiro, Junbie, and Hillary.

Everyone else got inside their respected vehicles, and driving off the campus and following Gordon's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Reply Stuff~<strong>

**Koreijutsu-shi: I'm glad you did though, and thanks. Mookie works hard on her chapters so... And yeah, a blind person when zombies attack is harsh.**  
><strong>Eko<strong>

**Fier66: I think I would say Kana is just fucked up in the head... And no it's not a good thing if he has a huge crush on someone that's not her, but who knows- Wait, I and Mookie knows. :3**  
><strong>Eko<strong>

**Awesome D.T: Nah, that bitch is just fucked up beyond repair... And Gordon know what Kana wants. ^_^ SHE WANTS THE D! XD **  
><strong>Kandyce doesn't have any romantic feeling for him. Now Iker having romatic feelings for Kandyce... Oh shit...<strong>  
><strong>Lots of girls want Iker's D... :P<strong>  
><strong>You can't get eye-transplate done if you're completely blind like Piper is. She made sure she wasn't going to see anymore.<strong>  
><strong>Me or Mookie can't say as who killed him, but we can say that he was an accidental kill.<strong>  
><strong>No, Gordon didn't call her crazy. It was something about Jackson.<strong>  
><strong>Angel is just Angel... You might met her more.<strong>  
><strong>HEY, I HELP HER SO GIVE ME SOME CREDIT! Nah, you don't have too.<strong>  
><strong>Eko<strong>

**666funtimes: She thanks you so much. Actually, Mookie based Iker's family conflict with her family conflict 'cause she has a blind cousin with schizopheina and let's just say that she very pissed off with her grandma at this point of time so she's been staying with me.**  
><strong>Eko<strong>

**ShadeZyro: Nothing really, just Kandyce taking Piper to the hospital.**  
><strong>Eko<strong>

**HIKAGE-SAMA: She thanks you. Actually, Iker would love that. Nah, I'm still too lazy to join so I'll just be Mookie's co-writer for her stories with the name Eko. You're a weird guy, but Mookie likes you so I'll like you too.**  
><strong>Eko<strong>

**bunnyeria: Piper's my favorite character too! I would have done the same thing if I kept seeing my dead older brother. I wrote that part so I'm sorry if I made you sad. Yeah, I imagine in my head as well so...**  
><strong>Eko<strong>

**Mariseseki: Make em' bleed, cat girl! I feel bad about her too... KANA WANTS THE D THAT BELONGS TO IKER! XD **  
><strong>I'm her best friend since the loner glares at people when they try to talk to her. Not quite, still have a lot to introduce.<strong>

**xxbookwormmockingjayxx: That's a long pen name... Wow... She thanks you. See? Some one who finally understand what's going on with Piper. But I'm suprise none of you said anything at Kandyce or who Aria was... Hmm...**  
><strong>Kandyce took Piper to the hospital when she found her.<strong>  
><strong>Eko<strong>

**MidnitStar: Yea, Piper going missing was bad. WE MAKE NO PROMISES ABOUT PIPER! NO MATTER HOW BAD WE CRY IF SOMETHING WERE TO HAPPEN TO HER, WE. MAKE. NO. PROMISES.**  
><strong>I updated for her.<strong>  
><strong>Eko<strong>

**Alice White -Pg: Yea, poor Piper indeed. Kandyce only saw Piper in the ditch and she took her to the hospital.**  
><strong>Eko<strong>

**10/23/14: Updated for grammar and misplaced or use of words. **


	6. Sorry

Hey guys, how are you doing? This might be the last you hear from me for a while. My mom... is ah... dead... I saw it all... So uh... Goodbye, but not forever.


	7. Families of The Dead Part I

**Eko: Hello everyone! This is Eko! You probably do or don't know me, but I'm Mookie's best friend and cousin! As most of you know, uh... Mookie's mama got shot and died while the shooter shot himself in the head. Don't worry, the bastard is dead. So updates will be done by me until our Mookie's all better... I hope...**

**Okay, so I must tell you guys that me and Mookie will be killing off characters every other chapter when we get in the middle of the first Arc. (Yes, there are Arcs in our stories...) Or we might start doing it when we get near it. But, they will die one or two at a time, because we don't think having a murder-them-all sale will cut, don't you agree? Here is how it will work: Some characters might get introduce, and end up dying in the same chapter or next chapter or at some point. Say, if I introduce KeepLovingStar's characters (I'm only using you as an example...probably) into a chapter, her character would probably die next chapter or the same chapter (That is if I or Mookie picked her characters to die), depending how much I write or if me or Mookie thinks we need that to happen. Some characters could get introduce and stay alive until the bitter end or they could be introduce and die at some point. But in a zombie apocalypse/outbreak you know people will die, so... That's pretty much why Unlikely Conditions is going to be a "Stay Open SYOC" so Mookie can get characters to replace the dead characters, or why Mookie ****told you readers who checked this out that you could send unlimited amount of OC. So the whole point of this paragraph is that no character is safe, not even my or Mookie's**** characters. Got it memorize? Yes? Good.**

**Oh and sometimes, Mookie doesn't like what I write so she might of changed some of the scenes here. I'm technically not around her at the moment so she might change some stuff... You probably can tell which is my writing and which is not.**

**Mookie: I kinda forgot that Iker has tattoos so... It will be feature in this chapter...**

* * *

><p>All was quiet among the three vehicles. Too quiet for Iker's comfort. Sure, he liked the quiet at times, but this was serious. Some of these people might of watched their friends and classmates died a gruesome death or even killed them to save them from said gruesome death, but he had to focus at the task at hand. And that was getting to the base and to Piper. "Call Dustin and tell him to give his phone to Elsa and put it on speaker." Iker told Gordon, while he stopped at a red light.<p>

A few moments later, Elsa was on the phone and Gordon put it on speaker. _"Hello."_

"I'm pretty sure that you're going to your house to get some...things that Ivan had." Iker said slowly, he waited a few seconds when Elsa gave a yes to it, "Well, some of the people might want to look for their parents or siblings and since you're the teacher..." He pause, "Was a teacher with a bodyguard. I know that Ivan had some firepower so I think it might be best if you were to help them."

_"Alright,"_ Elsa said through the phone, completely agreeing with the idea.

"I presume that you know where the base is, right?" Iker said, still waiting at the stop light, watching all the chaos that was unfolding. People were running away from Them, and crimson and carnage painted the streets, and buildings. It was no different than the school- No, it was way worse than the school.

_"Yes."_

"Alright then, goodbye ma'am." After that, Gordon hit the end call button and put his phone back into his pocket. The red light turn into green, Iker watched the rear view mirror as he took off, seeing the black minivan turn left while the gray car followed it. "Xuan. Yoshi." He address the two boys. "Do you want to find you're families now?"

Kiyoshi shook his head as Xuan replied, "My twin probably has my mother since he didn't come to school, so I'm sure he's protecting her with his life."

"Alright..." Iker muttered, focusing his eyes on the crimson road, trying his best not to hit any of Them or run over half eaten bodies that liter the road. Glancing over to Kandyce and Gordon, the latter having the biggest smile on his face. "What's with the smiling?"

Gordon looked over to his childhood friend, thinking about whether or not telling him the truth, but decided against it. "Don't cha' know smiling is always the best medicine! And turned on some music, will ya?"

Iker rolled his eyes, doing what he was asked. _Breaking The Habit_ by _Linkin Park_ filled the silence of the hummer.

_(Somewhere On A Rooftop)_

"Hmm..." A melodic tone was hummed as a woman about 20 years of age walked across the roof tops, staring at the black minivan and grey car with a violet colored eye before turning her eye-site to the black hummer. Twirling her dual scythes linked with a chain, her tongue darted out to lick her lips, her faked left eye twinkle in the sunlight, making the skull where the pupil was supposed to be stand out. There was scream below, making Chi Daitoryu looked down with a sadistic glint in her eye. "Joy...I think I can take off time... Surely, Kayzu has it all covered. Haha..." With menacing giggles, she jumped down onto the fire escape before making her way to the alley way to enjoy her...feast.

* * *

><p>"We're nearly there," Iker groaned, obviously not very happy being near the base. "Hopefully, they won't kill us like dogs."<p>

"Don't say that..." Kandyce murmur, crossing her arms. "Usually when you say bad things that might happen, it happens." She huffed out, a bright shade of pink across her cheeks.

Shaking his head, Iker drove across the street and down another._ 'Its too quiet here... And where are the sickos? Are they hiding?' _Iker continued to think about the possibilities. _'We haven't heard gunshots since we came near here so where are they__ at?' _He began tapping the steering wheel, looking around the neighborhood as he pushed the gas petal a little more with the slight movement of his right foot. He had long turned off the radio, only to ensure his friends safety. Piper, and his close friends are the most important while everyone else come second. The radio being off help them, encase one of those things decided to charged at the moving hummer. Sure they could hit it, but the risk of flipping the vehicle, or wrecking into something was a bit too high of a risk for Iker. Iker's eyes narrowed when he saw something in the distance._ 'Too far...' _Iker drove a bit more faster and his eyes widened when he saw that it was his cousin. He slammed on brakes, nearly making everyone fall forward, jumping out of the hummer quickly and tackled the blind girl into a hug.

"Oh, hello..." The black haired girl response, knowing it was Iker. "... You smell like blood..."

"Do I? I didn't even notice..." Iker growled, but quickly reminded himself not to lose his temper. He let out a annoyed sigh.

"Actually, we all smell like blood..." Kandyce said, jumping out of the hummer once she saw Piper. "I think...?" Kandyce put a finger on her chin, and begin tapping it. "I dunno... We probably do."

"I'mma say we probably do, too." Gordon said, poking his head out with big smile on his face. It went even wider once he saw Piper. "Pippy Pipes! Whatcha' doin' out here?! Are cha' supposed to be with Kurt?! Wait- Don't answer that!"

"...I...I can't breath well...Iker..." Piper said, having Iker squeezing her tighter and tighter. "L-Let go..."

Iker's eyes narrowed, "No." He said stubbornly, wrapping his arms around her more so she couldn't escape from his grasp.

Kiyoshi and Xuan looked at each other before looking back at Iker and Piper with small smile plastered on their faces and a slight chuckle came from Xuan. A few groans and moans, made everyone stop and see a group of _them_ heading their way.

_'I guess we made too much noise.'_ Iker thought as he took out his pocket knife that Gordon gave back to him, and was about to bury his knife inside one of their heads until gunfire echoed around, the infected dropping like flies.

"Piper!" A tired, older man shouts running up to Piper and pulling her into an embrace.

"And Anna says I'm irresponsible. Tsk, tsk, Kurt." Iker taunted, putting his pocket knife back inside.

The older man released Piper, grabbing Iker's shirt and lifted him up. "Now you listen here, boy-"

Iker rolled his eyes, grabbing Kurt's hand and pushing him off without much effort. "I'm done listening to you. Last time I did listen to you, Jackson got killed!" Iker growled, going over to Piper and grabbing her hand. "C'mon Pipes, let's go inside."

Kurt was fluming with anger, but repressed it down. "Yeah, it ain't safe here, even in front of the base."

"Was it now? I didn't even notice." Iker called out sarcastically, walking through the fence with Piper holding his arm who was soon followed by Kurt.

Gordon looked at his younger sibling, Kandyce who got inside the driver's seat before looking Xuan and Kiyoshi. "Uh... Iker and Kurt fight like that all the time." Gordon explained to the two boys, who nodded in thanks for filling them in as Kandyce drove through the fence.

* * *

><p>It was only a half an hour since they got there, and there were no signs of Elsa's group anywhere, making Iker slightly worried for them. Only slightly though. He had already washed, got rid of his blood covered clothes and switched to slightly baggy dark blue skinny jeans, a black leather belt with purple studs on it and a 8-bit bunny head as the belt buckle, and a dark purple tank top with black combat boots, showing off his half sleeve black koi fish tattoo that was slightly surround by cherry blossoms on his right arm. He continued to pace around before a thought hit him.<p>

_'Where's my aunt?'_ Iker immediately went out Kurt's house and found Kurt commending some soldiers. He jogged over to him, "Where is _she_?" He questioned, as Kurt, a dark tone to it.

"Listen here-" Kurt flinched when he saw the dark look. A mixture of sadness and anger was clearly visible inside the dark blue orbs that belonged to Iker. "Look, who are ya' talkin' about?"

"Where is Anna?" Iker repeated again, but there was something in Kurt's eyes. A glint of sadness and guilt mixed up all together in one. Knowing what became of his aunt, he sent a glare over at Kurt. "Not only you let Piper wander out, you let my aunt die as well." He sneered, not giving Kurt a second look as he walked back into the house without a single word. He passed by Gordon, who grabbed his shoulder. "What?"

"We got to go. One of our friends didn't come to school today, and shouldn't ya' be worry about Avalon?" Gordon said, before whispering in his ear, "I mean, C'mon dude. The girl..." Gordon trailed off, not wanting to speak another word of it.

"I'm 100 percent confident that Avalon can take care of herself. Right now, Piper is my only concern besides you and Kandyce."

"What about Kazyu? Hmm, the dude has to worry about Kana and Marise. Can he handle himself and the two girls? He'll need help, Iker. Just like Avalon does." Gordon countered, knowing he trapped Iker.

"Tch... Fine, we'll head out in a little bit. Just me, you, and Kandyce alright?" Gordon nodded at Iker's request while releasing his shoulder, going into the Kitchen while Iker walked upstairs to grab some things. He opened his old bedroom door, and immediately he spotted a familiar henley charcoal hoodie. He put the hoodie on and went in search of his hat. "Where the hell did I put it?" Iker muttered as the door open, making him turn around to see it was Piper with Whiskers. "Why do you have my hat on...?" He asked the blind girl that currently had his black and purple beanie on while rubbing Whiskers' soft white fur.

Piper gave him no response as she just smiled and left his room.

"But my hat..." Deciding that Piper could wear it if she wanted too, Iker crouched down and looked under his bed, searching for something. _'At least I don't have to go back for Whiskers... Ah, where is it?' _Pulling a small box out, something on top of the box caught his eye. He stood still, looking down at the words that said **Stuff**, written in a black permanent marker. Normally, this shouldn't bother him or anyone for that matter, but that was neither Piper's or his handwriting._ 'Jackson...' _His mind begin to fill with dark, sad thoughts. He sigh deeply, grabbing the box and opening it. Immediately he saw four deep purple gems set into four different amulets. He gave a sad smile before picking two up, both wrought in silver. _'Mine...and Jackson...'_ He mumbled in his head before grabbing the last two, both wrought in Platinum instead of silver._ '...Aria and Pipes...'_

The door open, and in step Kandyce with new clothes. A black pullover hoodie, and black skinny jeans with red converses. "I, uh... barrowed some of Piper's clothes... Are you ready to go? You've been up here for about 20 to 30 minutes..."

Iker didn't respond, putting one of silver amulets around his neck while pocketing the other sliver and then one of the platinum amulets. Instead he went back to searching under his bed until pulling out a sword. A two-edge Katana with a black oval guard and black scabbard to be exact. The scabbard had beautiful white and red flowers painted on it with it's tsuka-ito braid from white and red material. Another sad smile made its way onto Iker's face, while muttering some words too low to hear while firmly grabbed the hilt of the sword, gently pulling it out its prison. The smile went even sadder while he examined the black Damascus blade. He put his thumb to the blade, and softly run it to the tip of the blade. He stop and looked at his thumb to see blood running down to his palm._ 'Yep, definably sharp.'_ He sheathed the katana, standing up. "I'm ready now." He breathes out, a slight tone of sadness in his deep voice.

Kandyce noticed the tint of sadness in Iker's voice and walked over to him, putting her arms around Iker's neck. "Me and Gordie are here so please don't start feeling sad again." She whispered softly into his ear, making him smile a bit.

Iker wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight. "Thanks, Kandyce..." He muffled, before both let go of each other. "First things first, you and Gordon will need some weapons... And I know where to get them." Iker mumbled, taking Kandyce's hand and pulling her out the room. "Oh and here," he stopped, turning around to give Kandyce the deep purple gem wrought in platinum. "This is Aria's... I didn't want to let it stay in that box under my old bed. Besides I have to give Piper hers." He muttered, walking away from Kandyce the second he gave it to her.

When Iker was out of sight, Kandyce only gave a smile to the gem, pulling one of her own out from her hoodie. It was the same as Aria's, only the owner was alive...

"Kandyce... Why ya' standing there in La-La land?"

Kandyce looked up, "Hiya, Gordie..." She said, before looking back at the amulet.

"Whatcha' lookin' at?" Gordon as he step out of the bathroom corridor, his hair slightly damp with slightly baggy black jeans on, and black hiking boots. He had a red flannel shirt laying on his shoulder, and a deep purple amulet wrought in sliver around his neck. Kandyce could fully see her older brother's tribal tattoos that started over his heart on his chest, down his left shoulder and arm to his hand that seemed to be a tribal moon. "Oh you're lookin' at one of the amulets, are cha'?"

"Yea... Aria's amulet..."

Gordon froze at the word 'Aria', clenching his jaw before a smile made it's way on his face. "Ah, that so?"Gordon gave a half-hearted laugh, grinning at Kandyce. "Oh damn... I'm fuckin' cold." He shivered as Kandyce began to giggle. He slid on his flannel shirt, buttoning it up until he got to the top button, leaving it alone while rolling the sleeves up half-way to his elbow.

Iker ran back up the stairs, having his Katana in his left hand while having something else in the older with something tied on his waist. "All I have to say is, we need to go before Kurt chases us all around the base."

"Um... Why?" Gordon asked, while Kandyce pocketed the amulet, putting her own amulet back into her hoodie.

"Uh, the hell do you think? I stole these from him." He threw one of the objects to Gordon, who barely caught it and then threw the other object at Kandyce. "Both are tactical Kukris."

"So we're ready?" Kandyce asks both of the boys who looked at each other, and then at her.

"Yup!" Iker and Gordon said in unison, smiling.

"I already told Xuan and Yoshi that we had to go so they're be alright. They didn't put up much effort when they argue that they should come with us. Well, Xuan did. Not so much from Yoshi, but I told them, they had to stay with Piper, and protect her..." Gordon explained, putting his hands behind his head.

"Let's go, Robins~! To the bat mobile~!" Iker said, while Kandyce and Gordon chuckled/giggled at the comment. Iker, Kandyce, and Gordon walked down the stairs and outside. Soldiers and trucks were being deployed into the city still. As a tank rolled by, Kurt saw the three leaving and ran after them. Before Kurt could get a word out, Iker spoke up, "We're leaving." He said simply, while both of the siblings nodded their head.

"Get your butts back inside and wait with Piper and your friends!" Kurt shouted.

"Haha! Sorry, but you lost your power to tell me what to do a long time ago!" Iker stated before they went back to Gordon's Black H2 Hummer. Gordon threw Iker the keys, before they piled inside the hummer, Iker in the driver's seat with Kandyce next to him in the passenger seat while Gordon was in the back seat.

"Get outta the hummer! Now!"

"I won't stay! No matter what you say, Kurt!" Iker shouted, turning to the steering wheel and drove off. He turned off the street, heading towards down town.

"So... Where we headed now?" Gordon asked, as Iker gave him the 'WTF' face. "To be honest, I didn't think we would make it this far without Kurt going 'commando' on our asses. But then again, it would've taken Kurt some time to do that."

"Point taken." Iker agreed.

Meanwhile, people were running around being attacked by _Them_. An old woman trying to cross the street was swarmed by four of _them_, and dragged to the ground. Her screams muffled by the chewing and squishing of her guts being turned into a main dish. Two of _them_ forced their way into a hardware store. The man working was able to stop one of them, but the other bit into his attacking arm. More piled into the store and joined the assault. Some of the uninfected civilians tried to attack, but were overwhemed after so long, and eaten. Soon the remaining uninfected civilians started to turn on each other, using others as bait while some of the armed civilians started shooting anything in their path.

"Bro, I honestly hope that Elsa and them didn't have to go through this shit. Fuck..." Gordon mumbled out loud.

"Yea, I hope they- Shit!" Iker slammed his foot on the breaks, nearly hitting a infected that shambled into the road.

One of _them_ put their hand on the window, leaving a bloody hand mark.

"Why you little-" Iker drove off as Gordon opened the back door, letting the door hit the infected before sticking his middle finger up. "Suck on that, little bitches!" After that was said, Gordon shut the door as Kandyce started laughing while Iker looked at Gordon through the rear view mirror.

"Ninny..."

Gordon looked up at him, "What the fuck is a ninny?"

"You."

Kandyce covered her mouth, trying to hide her giggles while Gordon stuck up his middle finger.

* * *

><p><em>'Ow... my head...' <em>Avalon awoke from sun. She shielded her brown colored eyes from the harsh beams of lights coming through the window. _'Wait...'_ She looked around, _'This in NOT my bed!'_ She looked from her right to her left in a quick fashion, only to wince in pain. She put her right hand to her head only to find her hand was bandaged and that her legs were sore, and her head ached even more than before. She groggily kicked the covers away, finding that she still had on her long sleeved rib top, a pair of cosmo metallic short, but her black combat boots were no where to be seen.

Avalon had to ditch her skirt and heels when _them_ came out to play. Slowly, but steadily, she stood up, taking in her surrounds before going to a dresser with a mirror on it. She looked into the mirror, her fair complexion glowing in the light while she put her shoulder blade length light blond colored hair into a ponytail. She had no bruising on her face, and checked to see if there was any on her slender body. _'Nope, none here... Or there...'_ She held up her bandage hand in curiosity, wondering how she got there and specifically, _who_ brought her there. She continued to look at her hand, deciding whether or not she should look at the wound since there was some dried up blood on the bandages where her palm should be. She shook her head, looking down to see a note.

**_You probably don't remember, but you were being chased by some of the psychos. They knocked you out once they got of ahold of you. Don't worry, I took care of them, but I think a pretty little lady like yourself should get a weapon. Don't you agree?_**

**_S.H_**

She picked it up and turned over.

**_P.S_**

**_The wound on your hand is minor. And I'll probably won't be back. Please look under the bed, I left a surprise under there._**

_'Am I supposed to trust this... dude? I don't even know if the person is a guy or not, but I don't think if you're a girl, you call someone "pretty little lady"... I'm thinking too much on this.'_ Avalon sighed, doing what S.H asked, and looked under the bed. She pulled out what seemed to be a tactical tomahawk, _'At least its better than what I had before them broke into my house.'_ She shrugged, standing up and noticed her combat boots near the door of the bedroom. Slowly, she put them on, tying the laces extremely tight to avoid tripping and such.

_ 'Well... There's no way in hell am I staying here so...'_ Finding her knife, she walked out of the bedroom, looking around to see if anyone was there. No one wasn't. Avalon put the 6 inch knife away, while having a fairly good grip on the tomahawk. She noticed the front door to the apartment was barricade so she looked for other means to escape, considering she didn't want to deal with too many zombies. _'Maybe the fire escape...'_ Going to the window, she lifted it up, looking at escape with unease eyes. _'Uh... This might not be a very good idea...'_ To add proof on what she thought, she put a foot down on it. There was a slight wobble to it, but she shoved her fear of falling down away, and put both of her feet down on to it. The wobbling increased, so she slowly, but steadily made her way down the fire escape, hoping the thing would not give in to her weight. A few minutes later, she stopped when she got to the ladder portion. Thankful, it was already touching the ground so she only had to worry about making any sounds. She knew that the infected relied on sound, so that would be the only problem for her. Well, at least for now _they_ relied on sound, but...

_'I'm not gonna sit here and find out if the morons evolve or not.'_ And with that the thought in mind, Avalon slowly decended down the ladder.

* * *

><p><em>Break<em> by _Three Days Grace _was blasting into a 16 year old's room. The said 16 year old was relaxing on his bed, his black comfortered wrapped around his slim body. His almost deathly pale cheeks were taking on a slight red hue, symbolizing that he was 'sick'. Though, that wasn't quite true. He was faking his sickness just so he didn't have to deal with people. His foster parents believed his sickness, but his foster cousin, whom he treated like a sister, saw through the lie. She insisted that she should take care of him, so she stayed home as well. A loud knock was heard, making the teen's heterochromia eyes shifted towards the door and soon put up his act, incase it was his foster parents. "Come in..." He called out in a weak voice, letting his visible eye, brown in color, look cloudy.

The door opened, "Yea, you're not fooling me, Kristoff." His beloved foster cousin, Maddy, stated.

Kristoff or Kris as he likes to be called, sat up. Running a hand through his straight black hair, momentarily revealing his useless blue colored eye that his bangs usually covered before putting his hair into a loose ponytail, his bangs falling back into their place, covering the right side of his face and blue eye. He cracked a small smile, "Did ya' now? Welp, I guess I just gotta work on my shit acting skills, huh?"

The comment made Maddy giggled a bit, "Well I'll leave you to your things." She closed the door before opening it again, poking her head out. "You might wanna changed your clothes, slob."

"But I'm not a slob..." Kris slightly pouted as Maddy closed the door once again. Kris looked down at his bed clothes. A baggy black _Blink 182 _shirt with black sweatpants. _'Yep... I'm definable a slob...'_ He said sarcastically in his head before throwing his black cover fully off of him, and standing up to reveal his 5'6 height. He striped off his bed clothes quickly, throwing on a black _Linkin Park_ t-shirt, slightly baggy black jeans, and some socks. After that, he jumped back onto the bed while the music changed to _Hit The Floor _by _Linkin Park_.

Around a few minutes later, he heard a loud crash over the blasting music, making him jump and fall off the bed. He gingerly picked himself off the floor before turning off the music. That's when he heard it. Mandy's screams. He had no doubt that the screams belonged to Mandy, yet he found himself frozen, and numb. He heard Mandy's running footsteps on the stairs before they stopped right outside his bedroom door. He found himself slowly walking towards the door, until a blood curling scream stopped him in his tracks. The sounds of munching, and crunching filled his ears as he looked down. His ears widened, and dropped to his knees as he saw fresh blood come underneath his door, slowly forming a pool in front of him.

_'Maddy...Maddy is dead...'_ Kris slowly touched the blood. It was warm, so very warm. He felt something snap inside of him. He let out a low, scary laugh, staring intently at his blood covered hand before clenching his head painfully. "S-Stay out o-of my head..." He wimpered in pain, his brown eye looking at the pool of crimson before standing up with a dark glint in his eye. He looked over, on the far right corner laid a mental baseball bat. He gingerly picked it up, clenching and unclenching it as he went back in front of his bed room door.

The sounds of munching still continued, fluming the...monster. Kris shook violently as he grabbed the nob, turning it slowly before swinging the door open. Immediately, he was met with a gruesome sight. Indeed, he was right about Mandy, her stomach was ripped open, intestines falling out as his foster 'parents' dug inside, pulling out her organs and eating them without a second thought. Kris looked at the sight with horror, trembling as his grip on the bat tighten before he let out a crazed laugh. His foster 'father', Vick, was the first to stop his feast on his niece, turning to Kris with his mouth inhumanly wide. His stood up, stumbling over to Kris who raised the metal bat high over his head, a creepy grin on his face. Just as Vick was in ranged, Kris brought the bat down on his head. A loud crack was head, as blood splashed onto Kris' face. Vick's body went limp as Kris slammed his bat down onto his 'father's' head over and over.

His foster 'mother', Heather, noticed the commotion, stumbling over to them, a knife through her throat, symbolizing that Maddy has at least tried to fight back. Kris looked over as Heather charged at him, he barely dodge the attack as he grabbed the kitchen knife from her throat and buried it into Heather's head, pulling it roughly and stabbing again. Over and over before he heard somewhat of a cry. Looking up, Mandy was indeed still alive, even after having her stomach ripped opened and munched on like she was the all-you-can-eat buffet.

"K-Kristoff.." She called out, weakly.

Kris shook his head, grabbing the baseball bat.

"H-Help..." Mandy said, pointing at the baseball bat. She knew that she would turned, just like her uncle did before he bit into her aunt after she went into the kitchen. She didn't want to turned into one of _them_. He just had to help her... He had too.

"W-what? Wha-"

Maddy cut him off, "Kill me." She choked out, wanting the pain to end.

Kris at his cousin, about to say something before Maddy gave him a pleading, pained look. He gripped the bat, walking over to her body that was slumped against the railing. He slowly raised the bat once more, his muscles tense as he looked into Maddy's kind eyes. He brought the bat down on to Maddy's head with all his strength before he fell to his knees, scooting away until his back hit the wall, throwing his bat away. The bat made a loud banging sound as it rolled, hitting Vick's body in the process. Kris pulled his knees to his chest, putting his head down as his arms wrapped around his legs, not sparing one glance at his family...

The family he just killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Eko: Ah, man I feel bad for Kristoff...<strong>

**Mookie: So do I... Btw, I rewrote Kristoff's scenes... It's the only thing that I did write. Also, next part will focus on the characters who didn't get enough or any screen time in this chapter..**

**Oh, and me nor Eko feel like answering reviews this chapter so sorry for that.**


End file.
